The Crown
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After a heartwreching serect is discovered, King Simba has another obstacle thrown in his path. With the notion to find a queen thick in the air and another tratiorously war brewing, can a cast aside princess save the Pridelands as well as a grieving king?
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I know that you are a waiting the next chapter of Behind These Broken Wings. But I'm currently going through some things that Behind These Broken Wings is on a slight hatius. Some things may seem like I used it before. Most likely I did. I'm reusing some old material as well as new. This is a alternative universe, the lions and animals aged normally in this story. Now here's the first chapter of The Crown.**

King Simba. It's been a half of a year since he returned and defeated his uncle. But it was still some getting used to to walk to the water hole and be greeted as such. He feels unworthy to maintain the throne let alone recive the love, loyalty and respect of the animals as well as the pride. He knows that the stampede may not have a accident but he wasn't the one that killed his father. Or at least that's what he wanted everyone to think. He still was naive enough to not see through the lies and conniving schemes of Scar. That he followed the dark lion right into his trap. Maybe, if he was smarter than his father would of still be alive.

A familiar figure of a dark beige lioness grabbed his attention. His mother has been truly helpful and the perfect lioness to talk to when he needed advice, such as now.

"I figured you'd be out here. Have you seen Nala? The lionesses are waiting her orders." the former queen frowned when she apporched her son.

The golden four and a half year old golden lion sighed before shaking his head. "Not since last night. She's been disappearing lately. I don't know where she goes. But she manages to return before nightfall."

Simba's mother flickered her left ear. "Kula and Solange are perfectly able to lead the hunt."

Simba nodded before looking up and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. "I'll leave you to it. I have one last round to make." he normally would of seen his mother and the lionesses off but his mother's reaction to the fact that her daughter in law have been disappearing really put him off.

Sarabi went back towards the priderock. Simba watched her leave debating whether to go after her or finish his round. With a deep breath he turned to head to the western border. Which from there is a half a day terk to the Mountain Region. Simba continued to maul over the reasons why his mate was disappearing. He had gotten to the border when he heard a unusual sound. His ears perked at the the small groans before following the sounds to a small den. He instantly looked in and stopped at the entrance as his orange eyes widened.

"Nala..?"

Pair of green eyes snapped up before a gasped escaped into the air followed by a growl. A large golden orange lion moved from the mating postion on the peachy cream lioness and narrowed his brown eyes at the golden lion.

"Don't you see we're busy here!"

Simba looked from the quiet lioness to male he once consider a friend. "Malka...how could you!"

The dark brown mane lion chuckled before licking his pale muzzle. "Nala has been my mate before that little bastard of Scar's was born. She only was using you to get you back. She never loved you."

Simba growled but that's all he did. Yes, he wanted to attack Malka but he didn't have the strength. He was drained. Simba looked at the peachy cream lioness once more before running out of the den.

 **...**

Thunder roared as rain fell a pound the earth. The current rainstorm wasn't expected but it was needed. The kingdom has just started to regrow, but the Pridelands wasn't the only one healing. A young pale tan lioness with a brown stripe going down her back knew all about healing. The current three and a half old lioness was currently sitting in the cave entrance watching the rain pour. No one was healing like she is now. She has been in love with Simba since they were cubs. But of course, Nala was too. So Mufasa bethroled them even after her mother asked to bethrole her to the prince. Now Nala is screwing around with their friend, Malka who's the king of the neighbouring kingdom.

A shadowy figure made the pale tan lioness snap out of her thoughts. As the figure got closer it turned out to be the king who looked like the world have ended. She frowned as she realised that her friend knows. Before she could greet the king Sarabi beat him to it. She watched as the dark beige lioness embraced her weeping son. With sorrow filled amber eyes the pale tan lioness went to the other side of the den where her mother and friends were.

 **...**

Months passed and King Malka couldn't be more happier. He managed to still Simba's intended. He knew all along that Simba was alive but why should the heir to the Pridelands, known as a paradise get the most beautiful kingdom and beautiful lioness. He wasn't. As his mother said, Can't have a perfect catch and eat it too. And his mother who is currently in his and Nala's den, was right.

"You still going through with the plan, brother?"

The golden orange lion moved his brown eyes towards the incoming voice to see his older half brother, Chumvi. "Don't worry about me. Worry about your mate. We need males to make the plan work and if I'm correct, she gave birth to a female."

The dull brown lion narrowed his black eyes. "I'm not you. I don't cast aside a child because she's not what you want."

Malka rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. I haven't done anything like that."

Chumvi glared. "Yet. If Nala was to give birth to a female you would cast her aside without thinking."

Malka returned the glare and had a snark response but the appearance of a pale orange lioness made him turn his attention to her instead of his younger half brother. "Mother, is everything according to plan?"

The ten year old pale orange lioness shook her head. "Nala gave birth to a boy but he was born after his sister." A shadow seemed to fall over her as she looked at her son with hard brown eyes. "You need to do your part Malka. Your father will be back with more recruits."

Malka dipped his head. "Don't worry mother. It'll be done."

The pale orange lioness nodded before turning and entering the den once again. When he was sure his mother was out of ear shot he turned to his brother.

"How's things coming on your end?"

"Zira's supposed to give birth anytime now." Chumvi took a deep breath. "I don't like lying or the fact that I'm cheating on Serena."

Malka narrowed his eyes as he bared his teeth. "I don't care about what you like and don't like. You will continue as planned or that dear niece of mine will be my first victim to my claws. Do I make myself clear?!"

Chumvi swallowed the growl in his throat before bowing his head. "Of course...brother."

Malka sneered before he entered his den leaving his brother behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nalalicious and CandyCane21, I'm glad you're interested. Malka and Nala has issues. But that's just half of it.**

Malka entered his den and was greeted by the sounds of cub mews. As he continued to the back of the den he was greeted by the sight of his mate with two small bundles nursing at her side. Sitting on each side of the peachy cream lioness was his own mother, Vex and his father's mistress, Chika who is also Chumvi's mother.

The rusty brown lioness smiled at the golden orange lion. "They're truly remarkable."

Malka grunted before moving his brown eyes towards the peachy cream mother. "What did you name the boy?"

Nala looked up with a frown before looking at her cubs. "The girl is Kiara and..." Nala didn't get to finish because a large paw struck her across the face.

"That was not what I asked you!"

Nala looked at her mate with wide eyes. "Mheetu."

Malka smiled as he breathed out his nose. "Very well. I have to check on something. I'll see you in a bit."

Nala watched the future mountain king exit the den. Her ears went back as she thought about what just happened. Did she make the right decision?

 **...**

It's been three and a half months since the betrayal of the queen. Word of what happened spread through the pride like wildfire. Young lionesses from pre teen and up have been flaunting themselves all over the broken king. Zira watched in disgust. Plus there wasn't much she could do with trying to win the heart of the king. She's currently pregnant with one of her other friends cub.

"Still pondering over Simba?"

Zira, who was sitting on the summit of priderock growled before turning her amber eyes from the view below to her side to see her pale brown sister. "What do you want Kula? Don't you you have your own problems to hassle?"

Kula rolled her dark green eyes. "Tiffu is fine. She's with her father."

Zira snorted. "And his family." with a sigh she turned to fully face her younger sister. "Why are you here?"

Kula glared at the pale tan lioness. "To remind you that Rafiki said that if you want to leave to give birth, now's the time. And don't worry I won't let anyone claim your king."

Zira glared but knew her sister was right. She had been feeling the pains of labour for a while but she was hoping that she could delay it. But the pain only got worse. With a quick nod she stood and as best as she could walked down the winding slope. When Kula reached the main base of priderock she was greeted by a four year old brownish lioness.

"Where's Zira going?" the brownish lioness asked while staring after the retreating pale tan lioness with concerned filled golden eyes.

Kula sighed. "She went to give birth."

"But...she didn't have to leave."

Kula nodded in agreement before sighing heavily. "Solange, you're right. She didn't have to. But with the drama going on at the moment...it's best she go where she can focus on her cub."

Solange nodded in understanding. "Well...I'm off to find my mother. I have great news to share with her."

Kula smiled at her friend. "I'll join you. Good news is what I need right now."

Solange chuckled before she and Kula headed for the sunbathing rocks where the lionesses mostly hung out.

 **...**

In the Mountain Region, things were not going well for Princess Kiara. It was mid day in the Mountain kingdom and a mew of pain sounded out behind some tall grasses followed by a teasing laugh.

"An't so special, now!" laughed a light orange cub through clenched teeth as he held the tail of a golden orange she-cub.

"Please let go of my tail!" cried the slightly older cub, her pelt getting covered in dirt as she try to run away.

"Not a chance, nobody!" growled the light orange furred cub.

"Mheetu! Stop that!"

The light orange cub groaned before looking to see a six month old dark brown she-cub and a three month old golden blonde she-cub. Mheetu ignored them and continued to taunt his sister.

"I said stop it!" the dark brown she-cub growled taking a step closer to her cousin.

Mheetu growled and let his tail go before turning to the older cub. Leaving Kiara to cover her face and cry.

"Who do you think you are?! Bossing someone around! Do you know who I am! I'm the future king!"

The golden blonde she-cub, Dayaa rolled her bright blue eyes. "Don't remind us."

Mheetu glared at her before he turned his black eyes on his brown furred cousin as he growled. "Don't you forget it."

With his head held high, Mheetu pranced off causing the six month old she-cub to groan before she growled at her cousin's retreating form. "I can't believe we're related."

Dayaa groaned. "Why can't he be more like Kiara."

The two were heading over to the weeping princess when the dark brown she-cub rolled her brown eyes.

"I think that's too much for his brain to handle."

They both laughed before stopping in front of their friend. The dark brown she-cub sat before placing an dusty brown colour paw on her cousin.

"He's gone."

Kiara sat up with tear marks running down her cheeks. "My life sucks. My father hates me. He abuses me along with Mheetu. I wish I could run away but where would I go?"

Kiara's cousin, Sherise frowned. "I don't know what to say. You're be a year in nine months. Then we'll be able to go anywhere."

"And we'll come too." Dayaa added with a small smile.

Kiara sighed before moving to a sitting postion and stood. "By then I'll be dead."

Dayaa and Sherise shared concerned looks before following after their dishearted friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Money 100, I'm glad you are interested. Nalalicious, there will be more of Nala and Malka. Unfortunately. The song used is Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. In this chapter we'll get to see how Kiara's abuse started and onwards. So...WARNING; Child Abuse! Hopefully you'll still enjoy.**

It's been a week since Zira left. There was a meeting held in the old Lion Guard's lair. Former Queen Sarabi's nephew and the king's best friend, his last trustworthy one, was speaking with the king of the Pridelands on some dire issues.

"I'm not going."

A dark golden lion sighed as he shook his head. "Simba. You're my cousin, my friend and ally but I have to be frank. You must go."

A pale golden lion nodded before turning to the still sulking golden lion. "Jelani is right, Simba. As king of the Pridelands which is the capital kingdom out of the United Kingdoms you must attend."

Simba snorted before turning away. "I refuse to go and see them happy. When it should of been me that she started a family with. So I. Am. Not. Going!"

Jelani shook his head with a deep breath before moving his pale orange eyes from his cousin, who was storming out of the den to the pale golden lion sitting across from him. "Tojo, I am lost. If he's responding like this now image his reaction when I tell him that the council wants him to have a queen, a heir at least..."

Tojo sighed deeply. His dark blue eyes full of sorrow, among other emotions. While growing up Nala was always around Simba, they were the closest out of the group. And...Malka. He was such a nice cub that always got lost. Now they were asshats. "It's not going to end well."

 **...**

On the fourth week since Zira left to give birth. Simba sat on the peak of priderock, looking over his domain that may not be his much longer. Even though Jelani didn't want to say anything but he told him anyway that the council, a group of old lions and lionesses that band together to make sure that there won't be another rule like Scar's. But what can he do? He's not remotely interested in any of the lionesses. In his pride or the lionesses in his cousin's kingdom, Fallholt. The golden lion lowered his head and sighed. What he needed was a noble cub that he could raise early on. If he took in a cub...because he don't see his self falling for another lioness that's not Nala...let alone have cubs with them.

Simba's ears perked at the commotion below priderock. He stood and looked over the edge to see that Zira returned. But his tanned furred older cousin wasn't alone. She had a small rich brown cub and a dark brown cub with her. The lionesses was currently fawning over the newest pride members. With a deep breath, Simba turned to head down the rocky slope. When he reached the bottom he was greeted by the warm smiles of the gathered lionesses.

"My king." Zira bowed her amber eyes on the ground as her small cubs mewed from between her separated paws.

Simba smiled down at the newborn cubs that was currently looking up at him with wide grey and green eyes. He gulped as the newborn male's eyes reminded him of Scar. "They're gorgeous. What are their names?"

Zira lifted her head and smiled at Simba. "The oldest is Cayo..." Simba raised an eye brow which caused Zira to chuckled lightly at the younger lion's expression. "I know that it may be a male's name but she's a joy to me."

Simba smiled down at the rich brown she-cub. "I'm sure she is." then he turned his orange eyes to the small brown male who cuddle against his mother's paw. "And this young lad?"

"Kovu." Zira beamed before shaking her head at the mortified look on Simba's face. "Wait. I will never forgive Scar for what he did to Uncle Mufasa...or to you. But when he said you were dead...it hurted. But even though he didn't treat me, Kula or Nuka well but he was there when I was grieving. And I will be grateful for that."

Simba understood. He may not actually like the idea but the cub wasn't his. "Well...he does look like his grandfather."

A twelve month old tannish-brown brown teen growled as he narrowed his amber eyes on the king. Simba cleared his throat and went to apologise but a blue feathery figure apporching caught the king's attention.

"Sire! The cheetah leader, Thresh wish to speak with you."

Simba sighed deeply before dipping his head towards his majordomo. "Lead the way." After taking one last glance at the Zira who was looking away, he groaned before running after the blue hornbill.

 **...**

Malka was aggravated and annoyed with everyone. The golden orange lion had done poorly on the afternoon border patrol. Causing the younger, amateur recruit Justin to pick up the slack. Not to mention the current problem he was in. Malka is so focused on how to turn around the fact that he has a daughter when his father wants males for his army. Malka was so content on not letting his father down that he couldn't focus on the task or problems from the subjects. Instead, earlier in the morning he sent a pregnant zebra galloping, crying. He could care less about the crying but still...

If it wasn't for that damn Kiara.

So when the princess ran into her father, her youthful brown eyes full of excitement of seeing her dear father. It wasn't going to be good.

Malka snarled at the happy cub and before Kiara knew it. The she-cub went sliding across the dusty ground. Malka looked at his paw with not a regretful look or feeling. No. He felt loose. As he had found a way to let out all his pint up frustration and anger. With a sadistic smile the Mountain Region heir approached his daughter with a pleased smile. Kiara looked up at her father with wide shocked eyes that slowly turned into fear.

"You're going to be very useful to daddy." Malka purred before swiping his daughter.

 **...**

The sun had started to set casting beautiful colours across the sky. Kiara limped home, her beautiful fur marvelled with scarlet blood. Sherise was the first to greet her cousin and best friend.

"Kiara, what happened?" the dark brown she-cub asked concern and fear in her brown eyes.

Kiara saw her father glaring daggers at her before he headed into the den that was built into a mountain base. Kiara gulped before looking at her friend.

"Nothing happened...I um...I tripped and fell...t...that's it! Come on...it's time for bed."

Sherise sadly watched her friend head up to the royal cave before pinning her ears and headed for her family cave. Where she was greeted by her mother.

"Sweetie, why the long face?"

Sherise looked around before looking at the brownish-beige lioness. "Mommy, something is going on. Kiara came limping back with a whole bunch of bruises. I think Uncle Malka gave her those."

Serena frowned. She didn't like to see her little girl cry but what could she do. Serena nuzzled her daughter before sighing.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she fell or something."

Sherise frowned at her mother before running to her side of the cave.

 **...**

 _My little girl met a new friend just the other day_

 _On the playground at school_

 _Between the tires and the swings_

 _But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

Sherise watched as Kiara limped towards her with new batch of bruises. Mheetu even has a few. But not as much as his sister. And frankly Sherise was more concerned about Kiara.

"What happened to you?!"

"I-I fell...No! I tripped!"

Sherise pinned her ears as the princess cleaned her wounds to hide the bruises.

 _And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

 _Well I just brushed it off at first_

 _'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

 _Or the things she had seen_

 _I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

 _And she said "Alyssa lies to the classroom_

 _Alyssa lies everyday at school_

 _Alyssa lies to the teachers_

 _As she tries to cover every bruise_


	4. Chapter 4

**Money 100, I agree. Very sad but it'll turn around. Eventually. But in this chapter you'll see that I'm a Harry Potter fan as well. Enjoy.**

Months passed and little Cayo and her brother, Kovu were two months old as Solange's two cubs were behind as a month and a half. Under cub watch was two older cubs, Tiffu and Zuri. Who wasn't thrilled to be hanging with babies. Even if Cayo and Kovu was the dark cream cub's cousins.

"I don't see why Nuka can't babysit. Now we're stuck with the four slowest cubs in the pride." a burnt orange four month she-cub whined.

A two and a half month pale cream cub glared with annoyed brown eyes. "Shut up, Zuri. I rather be with the lionesses if I have to hear you wail all day."

Tiffu giggled at the she-cub besides her as the brunt orange she-cub glared with dark blue eyes. "I may not like the situation either but James is right. We came to have fun."

Zuri rolled her eyes before speeding up. The faster they get to the water hole, the faster she won't have to be around that show off. The nerve. Out of the cubs she and her younger half sister were forced to watch, James were the most incruible and useless. All he does is makes jokes and don't take things seriously. It will the best day of her life when King Simba banish him for not being able to pull his weight. Oh, what a glorious day that will be.

 **...**

"Dad!" Kiara cried as she ran out of her own den. She knows that all she'll get is a hatred response. For whatever reason, her father hates her. Plain example, the golden orange lion kicked her out of the royal den. Leaving her to sleep in a cave that's on the side of the mountain base.

"Anfri!" Malka snapped with a snarl.

Kiara shrunk back as tears began to fall.

"Leave me and your brother alone! Know your place! That is just another lioness!"

The cub ran away crying her little soul out. Why does he hate her so much? Meanwhile, Mheetu shook his head before flaring his nostrils.

"Father?"

Malka looked down at the light orange cub with a dark brown tuff and dark brown tuffs on his ears. "Yes Mheetu."

"Why don't you just kill her?"

Malka sneered, "I will. If today's meeting with the Limbo king goes well. If not, well you won't have to worry about that mistake any longer. Now, come son. We have to meet the royalties of Limbo."

Mheetu waste no time and padded after his father to the western border. He hasn't met with royalty of the alleged kingdoms before. It must be important if he's tagging along. Soon a strong but lanky built pale white furred lion came into view. He wasn't alone though, sitting obediently and regal was a pale white furred cub that was heading into his first year. He had the beginnings of a blondish-white mane, like the older lion sitting beside him.

"King Lucius. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mheetu looked from the eleven and a half month old cub to the king of Limbo. The lion had to be at least four or five years older than his father.

"Malka, we're allies. Now on to business. I believe that you want to gain from the useless waste of time that your lioness gave birth to. Well, I am sure that I can help."

Malka dipped his head as a grateful jester. "Thank you Lucius. I know that this may be a long shot but I believe that we both will benifit from the union of my daughter and your son." the golden orange lion finished his statement with smiling at the pale white prince of Limbo.

Lucius saw this and immediately burst into a fit of laughter gaining a confused expression from the Mountain kingdom's future king. "My son Draco is not the prince your useless daughter will be intended to. No. My oldest son, Voldemort will be her future mate."

Malka should have been concerned. Considering that King Lucius' oldest son was a year and a half. He was heading into full maturity, so by time Kiara is of age Prince Voldemort will be a bit over three. But in reality, Malka didn't care. If he'll gain perks from Nala's mistake. Even at the count Kiara's discomfort, then so be it.

 **...**

"Nala!"

The peachy cream lioness turned to see her mate's sister in law trotting towards her. "Afternoon, Serena. What can I do for you?"

The brownish-beige lioness glared. Narrowing her brown eyes at the Mountain kingdom's future queen. "What you can do for me, is you can stand up to that wayward mate of yours! He's abusing Kiara and you're not doing anything! What kind of mother are you!"

Nala turned to completely face Serena. Her head high and a scrowl on her beautiful face. "That is none of your business. Kiara is in the way of Malka and King Abasi's plans."

Serena gasped before she growled. "You're just going to sit back and let him do whatever he likes. Malka, is going to kill her! And how can you stand to be apart of this! The Pridelands is your home!"

Nala growled before taking a step forward. "My home is with Malka. My loyalty is with my mate and his kingdom. Simba lost all that when he cowardly ran away. Yes, I loved Simba but it was a long time ago and it'll never be. I love Malka and him alone."

Serena shook her head. "You need help. But while you're happy being Malka's pawn, why not take Kiara somewhere? Or let run off? Just give her..."

Nala laughed. "What? Give her directions to the safest place in Africa? She'll be dead before the next morning." Nala grinned at the horrified expression on Serena's face. "And where am I going to take her? The Pridelands? Simba will never accept her."

Serena's ear flickered as she glared. "You can't possibly know that."

Nala laughed, her green eyes full of humour. "But I do. Simba won't accept Kiara for the simple fact, she's Malka's daughter." Nala turned to continue on her original destination but not before turning to face the brownish-beige lioness with a expressionless look. "Now I repeat. Stay in your lane. This doesn't concern you. I'll be more concerned about your own _daughter_ if I was you."

Serena snarled at Nala's retreating form. Something has to be done on how Malka and Nala treat their daughter. They're going to kill her. But before she sees that happening, she'll take Kiara and Sherise and run. To the Pridelands...to hell of what Nala said. Serena inhaled and exhaled. She will save her niece, that's for certain.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Guest that reviewed, thank you. Malka and Nala are asshats and will get theirs. Hopefully not with the cost of any lives. Enjoy.**

Simba sat on the peak of priderock, watching the cubs play. Mostly watching Cayo. He had another visit from the council, he has to find a queen in the next week. Or they're stepping in and going to find either a new king or get him to forceably marry any lioness. But there's a loophole, if he names one of the cubs in either his own pride or his cousin's pride. Naming a cub from Fallholt heir is out. He has nothing against his cousin or Jelani's kingdom but he doesn't know any of the cubs. He can't be there, studying for the perfect heir while also maintaining his young kingdom. But he doesn't have to worry about the council much longer because he found the perfect heir.

The golden lion snapped his orange eyes from the playing cubs to the returning lionesses. He immediately sought out his cousin. It wasn't long before he spotted the pale tan lioness chatting with her sister. With a deep breath, he stood and headed down the rocky slope meeting his cousins.

"Zira, may I speak with you?"

Simba noticed the smirk on the pale brown lioness' muzzle but choose to ignore it. Zira glared at her sister before smiling at Simba. With a dip of Zira's head the cousins were off on a walk.

 **...**

Zira thought over and over on what Simba wanted. But her mind kept returning to the one thing she wanted most of all. They had walkedtowards the old gorge, where her father took her uncle's life and framed Simba for the crime. A heavy sigh caused Zira to turn her inherited amber eyes to the king.

Simba inhaled and exhaled before looking up at the waiting lioness. "This is not easy for me."

A grin formed on the pale tan lioness' creamy grey muzzle. "I accept!"

Simba looked at Zira. His eyes widened at the joyous shine in Zira's eyes. He lowered his head and sighed deeply. "Zira...it's not what you think. I'm not asking you to be my queen."

Zira's smile fell and her ears dropped. "I don't understand."

Simba sighed regretfully before looking at his cousin. "I am going to be frank. I won't be able to love another lioness..."

"Once again my sister ruins everything!" Zira snarled. "She has the heart of two males! And the one lion I tried to move on with. Used me and tossed me aside like last week's hunt! So, if you're not asking me to be queen what do you want!"

Simba lowered his head slightly as his ears pinned. "I am sorry Zira. But I was going to ask if Cayo would be my heir?"

 **...**

"I don't understand why you have to go!"

Chumvi sighed. He went to apporched his mate but Serena stepped back. "I have to go. It's for my brother."

Serena took another few steps back. "I know you cheated on me. And you have cubs in the Pridelands." Chumvi went to say something but Serena shook her head. "No. Just answer this. Do you love her?"

Chumvi was silent. He didn't know what to say. Of course he loved Zira, still do. Since they were cubs. But he loves Serena more.

The brownish-beige lioness sighed before walking towards the cave entrance. "I have to check on our daughter and Kiara."

Chumvi watched Serena leave with a heavy heart. If only he could stand up to Malka. The dull brown lion lifted his head as determination shined in his black eyes. He made up his mind. At the right moment, he's going to challenge his brother.

 **...**

Sherise awoke with a small cubby yawn. She blinked her brown eyes open as she stretched her body. The first thing the dark brown she-cub noticed was that her mother was weeping in the corner of the den. She stood on her paws and padded over.

"Mommy?"

Serena sniffed up her tears before pulling her daughter close. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, my princess."

Sherise looked up at her mother, curious about what could make her mother so upset when the sound of paws caused her to look towards her family's cave entrance and to her surprise saw Dayaa and her mother, Anisa.

"This is unfair and cruel." Dayaa glared at her blondish furred mother.

Anisa sighed before turning her bright blue eyes on Serena. "Did you tell Sherise yet?"

Serena shook her head before looking at her daughter. "Your father and I got to talking with Anisa...and we fill that is not safe for you two to be here."

Sherise looked at Dayaa and frowned. Dayaa was anything but happy about the situation. Then it dawned on her. "What about Kiara? We can't leave her. She'll die!"

Serena sighed. "There's nothing we could do. We leave when the sun is highest in the sky. Say your goodbyes."

Sherise watched her and Dayaa's mother leave the den. Tears immediately began to fall. She and Dayaa were leaving and they were all what Kiara has. Dayaa walked over and laid her head on her friend's shoulder as they mourned for their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, things are just hitting off. Enjoy.**

Sherise scanned her surroundings in confusion. Why did they have to leave? And why didn't her father come with them? Instead he stayed behind and it didn't feel right. The dark brown she-cub tried to get answers from her mother but she'll bypass the questions and continue or start a conversation with Dayaa's mother. On the other hand, Dayaa has been really quiet and that's not like her.

"Dayaa? Are you alright?" Sherise was concerned for her friend.

The golden blonde she-cub rolled her bright blue eyes. "What do you think, Sherise? We left Kiara alone with that crazed bastard."

Sherise sighed before lowering her head. She'll never forgive her parents for making her abandon her best friend. But as much as she resents her parents, there's nothing she could do. But pray that they would be reunited in the future. A small nudge caused Sherise to move her brown eyes towards to the source of the affection.

"Look at our new home."

Sherise followed her mother's gaze to gasp at the beauty of the land before her. Before slumping to the ground at the sound of a loud roar. Not long after hearing a roar two lions ran over with a azure hornbill flying above.

"State your business, trespassers!" the bright golden, red mane male demanded.

A pale golden, dark brown mane lion's glare turned into a smile. "Serena! Is that you?"

Sherise watched her mother embrace the unknown lion like they were cubhood friends or long lost family. Even the golden lion was confused.

"Relax, Simba." the pale golden lion turned his dark blue eyes from her mother to the golden male. "This Serena. Chumvi's mate, he married her a bit before Nuka was born. And no doubt that this precious girl isn't the Goofball's."

Simba looked at Sherise and the others before narrowing his eyes. "I still haven't heard your reason for trespassing."

Serena bowed her head but her brown eyes stayed on the king. "Our old pride isn't safe anymore." the brownish-beige lioness lifted her head and the hurt and sorrow could be clearly seen in her eyes. "Especially since I'm expecting again."

Sherise was tooken back but before she could began to think about this new information her ears perked towards the golden lion.

"Fine. Welcome to the Pridelands. I'm King Simba and this is my advisor, Tojo."

Simba then turned and began to walk away. Which made Sherise think what made him so grouchy.

 **...**

Kiara's life was a living hell. Her father's barbarous ways chased her only friends and their mothers away. She couldn't be mad at Sherise and Dayaa, no matter how much she tried. If anything her heart has a dark spot for her so called family, namely her father, mother and brother. She had just recently had fallen asleep after a long crying session. For her ears to perk for some loud commotion coming from outside the cave she was forced to sleep in alone. Being careful not to get noticed the golden orange she-cub crept out of the small den that was actually connected to her parents den. Kiara hid behind a bush and peeked through the greenish leaves for her brown eyes to widen from the sight before her.

Her uncle and father was circling one another, ready for a fight. And if there will be a fight, as much as it may seem wrong she's rooting for Chumvi. A laugh from her father, made Kiara turned her attention back to the males.

"Ha! Do you honestly think you'll win a fight against me!"

Chumvi crouched low and growled, there was a fire in his black eyes that Kiara will never forget. "There's one way to find out!"

Without warning the dull brown lion charged before pouncing with his claws out. Chumvi managed to give Malka three long and deep gashes on his left shoulder. Malka laughed as he breathed heavily.

"Ha! That's it! I'll show you how it's done little brother."

With a roar the golden orange lion rushed forward and tackled his brother hard to the ground. Chumvi coughed up some blood before swinging his colorless paw, connecting with his brother's face.

"Gahh!" the Mountain kingdom future king roared in pain before snapping his head back to his brother, revealing two deep gashes going down his face from his eye brow to his muzzle. "It's over!"

Chumvi growled. "Finally, we agree on something!"

With a challenging roar, Chumvi charged. He went to pounce on his wounded brother but the golden orange lion was a step ahead. Malka lept up and grabbed Chumvi by the throat in mid pounce. Malka bit down until he heard the satisfying crunch of his brother's neck snapping.

Malka stepped back and grinned at his brother's body. "Don't worry about your family, dear brother. They'll be well taken care of."

Kiara gasped, which was the smartest thing to do. Because not a moment later a large paw struck her, sending her flying back and landed by her cave entrance.

"I'll teach you to ease drop! You worthless brat!" Malka sneered as he stalked towards his shaken daughter.

Kiara lowered herself to the ground and closed her eyes as she awaited the pain to come.

 **...**

Kiara blinked her eyes open to groan from the pain that ripped through her body. She moved her eyes towards the opening in the back of her cave that led to her parents cave. With a moan of pain, she tried to stand only to find out that the last assault left her left front paw badly wounded. This was the last straw. She'll die if she stays here any longer. True she doesn't have a clue where to go but if she does get killed, her death won't be full of torture and pain. Making up her mind, Kiara limped out of the den and into the dark not bothered to even look back.

As the night went on Kiara limped into a land filled with lush green grass. There was prey and preador animals everywhere. There was huge water hole that went for miles. A few feet away from the watering hole was cave. Kiara set for the cave when her path was block. The golden orange she-cub looked up and seen two leopards towering over her. With a scream the she-cub tried to run with the spotted cats on her tail. Kiara eventually was trapped at the edged of a cliff. Kiara closed her eyes ready for her living hell to end when a ear splitting roar was heard. Kiara snapped her eyes open to see a lion fighting the leopards. Kiara noticed the lion was older than her parents, way older. He had greyish fur and a white mane. His eyes were a yellowish with a hint of brown, making them a dark yellow.

The lion snorted before looking at the cub, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um.." Kiara wasn't sure what to say. The chase with the leopards caused her paw to hurt even more.

"Know what I don't want to know." with that the lion walked away.

Kiara watched the lion disappear before sticking out her tounge, "Cranky Lion." Kiara mumbled before retreating in the cave she saw before the leopards.


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate all the reviews. Yes the last few chapters were pretty sad but things will brighten up, slightly. Enjoy chapter seven.**

As the sun rose marking another day a frustrated roar echoed through the land. Causing birds to scatter in fright. Nala sat in her and her mate's den as her mate paced back in forth. Also joining them was her father in law and King Lucius.

"We have no deal without a princess for my eldest bride." the pale white lion sneered.

Malka growled before snapping his brown eyes to the king of Limbo. "The disappearance of Kiara is nothing. I will have a princess for Prince Voldemort."

Lucius stared at Malka for the longest before dipping his head. "Very well. We have a deal."

Nala watched Abasi lead Lucius to the border before turning her green eyes on her mate. "What's your plan?"

Malka snarled. "Fine my bitch of a sister in law. Sherise will be Limbo's prince new bride."

 **...**

Kiara woke up and immediately noticed that she wasn't in the cave she fell asleep in. Fear started to creep up as her mind began to run through possibilities of someone taking her back to the Mountain kingdom. Her brooding halted when a shadow cast itself in the entrance of the unknown cave. A pair of dark yellow eyes glowed before the appearance of the greyish lion that saved her appeared.

"I patched your paw. It should be better in a couple of weeks. By then you be ready to go home."

Kiara whimpered before lowering her head. "I can't go back."

The greyish lion raised a white eye brow. "Why is that?" he sighed when Kiara didn't answer. "Alright. I'll take you back then."

"No!" Kiara shouted. Tears falling down her cheeks, making a few bruises noticeable.

The greyish lion gasped as it all came to him. "I see. Well if you're to stay with me then I am going to have to know your name."

The golden orange she-cub sniffed up her tears. "Kiara..."

The greyish lion nodded before sitting in front of the shaken cub. "Well Kiara it's nice to meet you. I'm Nava. And I promise to keep you safe."

 **...**

A few weeks has passed since Sherise, Dayaa and their mothers were accepted into the Pridelands. Dayaa stayed by herself most of the time. Leaving Sherise to sulk and brood alone. She was worried about her father as well as Kiara. There's no telling what Malka is doing to her now that he lost four pride members.

A light tap on the shoulder brought the dark brown she-cub out of her head, to see a three month brownish she-cub looking at her with pale yellow eyes. "Hello..."

The younger cub giggled before placing her colorless paw on the stone ground. "I don't think we introduced our selves. I'm Azjah."

Sherise smiled lightly, her ears perking a bit. "Sherise..."

 **...**

Time went on and it soon came time for Serena to give birth. Sherise and Azjah sat by Azjah's mother and brother, Solange and James. Sarabi was inside with her long time friend, Sarafina. The dark cream lioness doesn't technically approve of her daughter's decision. Of course she was happy for her daughter, but she didn't like the way Nala did it. She and her father, Kupoon taught Nala about the dark side of using others. That was before her mate drastically disappeared. That she no doubt has a feeling that Scar was beyond it.

The sounds of newborn mews bouncing off the den's walls caused her to snap her bright blue eyes towards the brownish-beige beige lioness who had a small dark beige bundle in between her paws. Sarafina smiled at the cub who yawned before blinking open a pair of black eyes. That's when it dawn on her, the reality of the drama that's about to befall the pride.

"He's handsome. What's his name?" Sarabi cooed. Her orange eyes sparkling as she gazed adoringly at the cub.

"Sirius. His name is to be Sirius." Serena answered while looking at her son.

"That's a nice name. Do you want me to get Sherise?" Sarafina offered. She for one needed the air.

Serena nodded. "Thank you."

Sarafina dipped her head before standing and walking out the small den.

 **...**

"Here's the list of rules. You will not wonder the oasis after dark. You will..."

Kiara tilted her head as her ears flickered. "What if I have to...you know. Go?"

Nava's eyes widened as his white trimmed fluffy cheeks became flushed. "I...I...I..."

A deep chuckle caused the pair to turn and see a well built golden peach furred, red mane lion. Kiara gasped as her eyes filled with fear. She knew this lion, not his name but knew that he worked closely with her father and grandfather.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the eighth chapter of The Crown. I know that I have been keeping you readers waiting but I have been feeling sick these past few days. Also, a lot of readers think that the mysterious lion is Simba. He's not. Now without further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Kiara kept her wide, fearfull brown eyes on the lion leaning on the large tree bark. While also slowly inching backwards towards Nava. That caused the golden peach lion to snap his bright green eyes that Kiara seen before on her.

"Easy there Princesa. I'm not going to harm you."

Kiara glared at the older lion. "I don't believe you!"

The golden peach lion sighed before taking a step forward. "I'm a double spy. I'm not actually a Mountainlander."

The golden orange she-cub narrowed her eyes. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Cisco. Where I'm from? That need to be established at the moment." the golden peach lion moved his warm eyes from the shaken cub to the greyish lion with a glint of mischief. "Ha! She got speechless. This is the most you ever had that trap of yours shut."

Nava shook his head before looking at Kiara. "Why don't you rest? You need to stay off that paw."

Kiara nodded as a yawn escaped her small throat. "I guess I'll head in."

Nava waited until Kiara was out of ear shot before turning his sharp dark yellow eyes on the slightly younger male. "Kupoon, what are you doing here?"

Cisco rolled his eyes before glaring at his friend. "What do you think, Nava? I'm checking on my granddaughter!"

Nava looked at the den entrance that Kiara entered before turning to face Cisco again. "She doesn't know. And it's safer that way."

Cisco lowered his head, some of his red mane fell loose and covered his eyes. "I know...I...I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything about her abuse sooner. But I must go before Malka and Abasi get their tails in a not."

Nava smiled lightly as he watched Cisco run off towards the direction of the Mountain kingdom. His former home.

 **...**

In Limbo A year old Draco walked into a cave that went underground. After living in this cave for a year, his grey eyes are accustomed to the darkness. Soon light began to appear, shinning from a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Followed by the voices and appearances of his mother and little brother.

A two month old tawny beige cub with a spiked backwards tawny beige tuff stopped playing with the tawny beige lioness' light brown tail tuff and turned his hazel-blue eyes towards the newcomer to grin wide when he seen it was his older brother.

"Draco! You're back!" the young Limbo prince cried happily before running towards the pale white teen and latching on his leg. "I missed you!"

Draco smiled lightly before moving a colorless to ruffing his brother's head tuff. "It's great to see you too, Douglas. Have you been taking care of mom?"

Prince Douglas lowered his head as his ears pinned back. "I have...but Voldemort's scary."

A sigh caused the brothers to turn to the current queen of Limbo. Queen Dayra looked at her sons with pained hazel-blue eyes.

"You know what I told you? Your father has ways to manipulate the brightest minds. Just keep a open mind when he's teaching you."

Draco gave a small smile before bumping his head with his mother. "I won't let him brain wash me like he did Auntie Danica."

A dark laugh caused the Queen of Limbo and her sons to look up and see the crowned prince and jerk of Limbo. The whitish-beige future king smiled, showing off his pearly whites as his wine red eyes glowed in the dim lit cave.

"My mother wasn't brained washed. She as the crowned princess saw a opportunity and took it." Voldemort sneered as he apporched his aunt and step mother. "Unlike you. You just gave up the throne. To grandpa's murderer, none the less."

Draco turned and stepped up to his brother, where he stood in between his mother and Voldemort. His grey eyes narrowed as he bared his own teeth. "You can bully me all you want but you don't talk to my mother like that!"

Voldemort stared at his brother before turning to exit the cave while laughing his head off. Which sent shivers down Dayra and her sons' spines.

 **...**

"Asha, I'm so glad you're here. Now Tiffu and I won't have to hang around those loosers." Zuri smiled to her and Tiffu's new friend.

Asha smiled at the sisters before turning her hazel-green eyes to the current playing six cubs. Her light grey tuff tossed lightly as a soft breeze went by. Asha came to the Pridelands with her dad, Vibe. They been there for three months. And the young white furred lioness was happy at their new home.

"Speak for yourself." Asha purred while placing an colorless paw under her chin.

Zuri and Tiffu turned to see what their friend was looking at. Or rather who she was looking at. To object of Asha's sight was one of the cubs playing. James. Who just pounced on their mutual enemy, Sherise. Now a bit older, Zuri's eyes have been opened. She sees the pale cream cub for the stud he is.

"Don't worry about her. He's toally into you." Tiffu put in.

Asha smiled. She already knew that. She just couldn't wait to put her and father's plan into action.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter.**

Thorn watched Cisco with suspicious pale green eyes. The dark peach furred lion, blondish mane two year old never trusted the golden peach lion. His uncle. For the past six months he has been disappearing for a long length of time. Now King Malka, doesn't see any problem with it but there's too much at stake. So, Thorn decided to follow his uncle, wherever he may be going.

But when Cisco entered the oasis that was on the Mountain kingdom's border he wasn't expecting to see the old fool who got exiled by Abasi when he was king, and the missing princess. Thorn grinned at the possibilities of his reward when he returned. With a pleased smile the young dark peach lion turned bolted to the king's cave. As luck would have it the golden orange lion was outside his and the queen's cave while the king's golden tan furred father sat not far away.

Abasi turned his pale blue eyes from his son to the apporching young dark peach lion. "Thorn. Where have you been."

It wasn't a question. Abasi and Malka never asks questions. But he's used to it by now, after all he's apart of the Mountain Guild. A group of lions and lionesses that kill and protect for the king. He and his younger sister are apart of it. Thorn shook his head before bowing to show his respect.

"Sires, I have important information concerning the lost princess."

Malka stopped pacing and snapped his head up as his eyes nearly burned into Thorn's soul. "Tell me."

Thorn quickly nodded before lifting his head and responded. "The princess is being held by the exile lion and Cisco is working with him."

Malka sneered before turning away just as his mother exited his den. He had plans already in the wake and his missing daughter wasn't going to ruin it. "Kill them."

Thorn dipped his head before running off as Malka entered the den.

 **...**

A year and a half Kiara crouched low in the tall grasses of the oasis. She was tracking a impala male, it wasn't her first hunt. But Nava was napping and she wanted to gift him with a afternoon prey. She was confident that she'll succeed, after all Cisco and Nava was amazing hunters themselves. Not to sound like she had a ego or anything, but she was sure that she was better than her bitchy mother. Kiara was about to give chase when a loud screech caused the golden orange teen lioness to exit her hunting mode.

"Kiara!"

Kiara knew that voice. It was the goldish African Falcon, Ayah. She has been her friend during her time growing up in the oasis. "Ayah? What's going on?"

The falcon landed on a nearby rock with horror filled golden eyes. "You're wanted back at the cave."

Kiara frowned at the off vibe she got from her friend but ran towards her and Nava's den anyway. It didn't take long for Kiara to reach the den, where she was greeted by not only Nava's presence but Cisco.

"Cisco!" Kiara beamed before she ran and embraced the older lion, who has been like the father she never had. "What are you doing here?"

Cisco shared a look with Nava before turning back to Kiara. "This may be hard to understand but I'm your grandfather."

Kiara's brown eyes widened. "But how...and..." she felt the tears fall as the pain overflowed. "You are my grandfather and you sat by and let them abused me! Nala was just as bad as Malka! If not worse!"

Cisco apporched but Kiara stepped back. "I wanted to bring you here but then my cover would of been blown. Like it has now."

Kiara snapped her head towards Cisco at that. "What does that mean?"

Nava took a deep breath. "Queen Nala gave birth to two more cubs. Princesses. And Malka wants you dead."

Kiara couldn't believe the day she's having. She finds out that one of her guardians is actually her grandfather and that she has sisters. "We have to do something! Or Malka will kill them!"

Cisco wanted to protest but knew it was useless. "We'll hold them off. Hurry and grab your sisters and head towards the Pridelands."

Nava seen the look on Kiara's face and shook his head. "You'll be safe there. Under King Simba's rule, your father can't touch you or your sisters. Now go."

Kiara embraced Nava and Cisco before running off towards the direction of the Mountain kingdom.

 **...**

Nala heard that Kiara was alive. She didn't know how to feel about it. Exspecially since Malka sent their guild to kill her. She tried to make Kiara useful by getting her familiar with the males. It wasn't to extreme but when some of the guild wanted a body of a female to cuddle at night, it was Kiara's job to assist them. And if she was here now she would be for filling their _deepest_ desires. The way she sees it, she's preparing her daughter for when she becomes the mate or sleep thing for Prince Voldemort. But that doesn't matter now. Because now it's between Vitani and Aria to become the Limbo's prince's mating slave.

A noise coming from the side caused the peachy cream lioness to look towards the old entrance in the den wall that led to the den Kiara used to inhabit. Soon a pair of brown eyes appeared before she gasped as she came face to face with her daughter.

"Kiara..."

Kiara growled, baring her teeth before moving her eyes towards the sleeping cubs. "I see you and that monster don't waste any time."

Nala narrowed her eyes. "That's your father."

Kiara snapped her eyes back towards the queen. "Malka is not my father. My mother and father are dead."

Nala wanted to say something but her new daughters began to mew. "Vitani, Aria. Shh...it's alright."

Kiara listened to the lie Nala fed her sisters. She crouched low with a dark expression. "You're right. It will be fine."

Without warning, Kiara pounced on the peachy cream lioness. Sending Nala sliding across the cave floor before hitting her head on the wall of the cave. Kiara snorted before quickly and gently grabbing her sisters and escaped through her old cave before bolting off into the sunset horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we begin chapter ten, I want to put out that Nala was pregnant a few months before chapter nine and gave birth a few hours before Kiara left to rescue her sisters. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The sun began rising over the horizon, lifting the Pridelands dark blanket. As the sunlight reached priderock and crept into the cave, a pair of grey eyes blinked open. Followed by a yawn, the twelve month rich brown furred lioness looked from her spot next to her brother and smiled at the golden lion lying on the platform. With a stretch, Cayo stood and walked over to the sleeping king. She bend her head and gave the older lion a small nuzzle. Smiling when she was greeted with those bright orange eyes.

Simba smiled at the teen standing over him. "I take it, you're ready for your morning lesson."

Cayo nodded but in truth she loves spending time with the king. She knows that her mother once fell for him but she couldn't help but do the same. Simba is everything she wants for a mate. It's a huge plus that he's king but either way she gets the throne. But she rather rule alongside Simba then be his chosen heir. Cayo stepped back and watched Simba stretch, his muscle ripping under his golden fur. She was about to follow Simba out of the cave when the sound of apporching paws caused the chosen princess to groan before the appearance of her older half sister appeared.

"Morning, King Simba. Mind if I join you?" the two year old dark brown lioness asked with a bow.

As the oldest of their father, who was still missing and his a prince of the Mountain kingdom. Sherise is the next royal in line to inherited the throne. Whenever a war breaks out. So to be prepared, she gets royal lessons as well. Cayo normally don't mind, but today was different. She was going to show the king how much of baby she was no more. But there wasn't much she could do as Simba allowed Sherise to come. One thing for sure, she wasn't expecting the day to turn the way it did.

 **...**

The desert and Outlands are treacherous. Kiara could still feel the burning sand on her worned paws. And the burn from the scraps from the cracked ground. She was glad when she touched the cool grass. She was exhausted and her sisters needed to be fed. But she had to reach the Pridelands. As the golden orange teen lioness was catching her breath she noticed two lionesses, around Vex's age lounging by a creek. Maybe they can help. Kiara took a deep breath before heading over to the lionesses. They stood when they saw her, but they wasn't hostile.

"Young lioness, are you alright?"

Honestly, no. No she's not alright. Kiara placed her sisters on the ground, in between her paws before looking at the lionesses with pleading brown eyes. "I'm not here to start any trouble. My parents put a kill bounty on me. I'm just looking for a pride to keep my sisters safe."

The dark cream lioness pitted the young lioness. "Poor child. Good thing you came to the Pridelands."

Kiara looked up at that. "I made it?"

The dark beige lioness watched the intro action between her friend and the young lioness. "What's your name?"

Kiara dipped her head with her ears back. "Kiara...I'm from the Mountain kingdom."

Both lionesses gasped. Before anyone said anything further the dark cream lioness ran and embraced the distressed teen.

"I'm so sorry."

Kiara looked at the dark beige lioness before turning her confused eyes on the lioness hugging her. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

The dark cream stepped back and sighed. "I'm Sarafina. I'm your grandmother."

Kiara's eyes widened. "You too! I have been living a miserable life and now I find out that I have grandparents!"

Sarafina frowned. "To be fair, Nala never told me that she was pregnant."

Kiara couldn't be mad at her grandmother. She didn't know. But shouldn't her grandmother at least check on her daughter every once in a while. There's something going on and she aims to figure out what. But first, she needs to settle in but before she could do that she has to be let in by the king.

"Um..." the dark beige lioness cleared her throat before smiling at the young lioness. "I'm sure you're exhusted. Let's get you back to priderock and you can talk to my son."

Kiara nodded before grabbing her creamy furred sister as Sarafina grabbed the creamy tan cub. With Sarabi in the lead, they walked through the kingdom towards the kopje standing proudly in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to chapter eleven. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I am sorry for the confusion but only Cayo is in love with Simba. Enjoy the chapter.**

The morning went on as any other morning with lessons. Only difference is that Sherise noticed the dreamy gaze her younger sister directed towards the king. The dark brown lioness is sure that Cayo had feelings for King Simba. She was sure because the way Cayo looked at Simba was the way herself gazed at their friend, James. But like Cayo, the object of their affections would never return their feelings. One, King Simba has his mind set on not settling down and James, he's smitten with Asha. How can he not be? The white year and a half teen lioness is breath taking beautiful. While she's some refugee princess.

A loud roar knocked Sherise out of her thoughts before she turned her brown eyes to the source to see Vibe, Asha's father charge towards Sarabi, Sarabi and a unknown golden orange teen lioness. When she looked closer and seen the group had two small cubs with them she hurried and ran between the white furred, light grey maned lion.

"Stop!" Sherise growled, her eyes narrowed daring the older lion to attack.

Vibe glared at the young lioness with cold hazel-green eyes. "Step aside girl."

Simba ran over to the two and not a second later, Tojo ran over with a teenage dark brown furred lion with a small darker brown mane. Simba walked up to Vibe and looked him down. It took a moment but Vibe adventrully stepped back.

Simba turned his attention to Sherise who had moved out of the way and was looking at the newcomer with interest. Simba shook his head before looking at the teen that was in between his mother and Sarafina. "You're trespassing."

Sarabi stepped up and looked at the golden lion with concerned equally bright orange eyes. "Simba...this is Kiara. Sarafina's granddaughter."

Something in Simba snapped as he looked at the golden orange furred teen. Malka's daughter. "Get out!"

Kiara stepped back. Fear was clearly in her brown eyes. But before she could grab her sisters and run, she was tackled before being affectionately nuzzled.

"Kiara! I missed you!"

Kiara looked into the brown eyes of the young lioness over her and couldn't help the smile that formed before she embraced the dark brown lioness. "Resse. I missed you so much."

Sarabi smiled at the two before turning her sharp orange eyes on her son. "Simba. What's gotten into you. She's a teen in a need of a safe pride."

Simba snarled as he turned away from the friends. "Mother that's Malka's daughter."

"Yes but it's up to you to be the better lion. By letting Kiara and her sisters stay you are the better lion in the long run. Not Malka." Sarabi explained.

Simba wanted to say no but to have his mother disappointed in him is not a option. She's all he have left. "Fine. She can stay."

Sherise cheered before embracing her cousin. "Come on, there's someone who is dying to see you."

Kiara frowned as she was about to deny the offer. After all she had cubs to take care of but a small nudge to the side caused her to look at her dark cream grandmother.

"Go. Sarabi and I will look after your sisters."

Kiara smiled gratefully before running off with Sherise.

 **...**

Dayaa sat on a hill watching eight month Sirius chase a butterfly. Dayaa felt so empty. Everyone was living with lives like nothing was wrong. Kiara was still with Malka and Nala. If she wasn't dead. The golden blonde teen sighed before standing and walked down the hill towards the pouncing dark beige furred cub. Once she reached Sirius her ears flickered at the sound of someone calling her name. Dayaa looked towards the hill she was just on to see Sherise run over with a golden orange furred teen lioness. When the two got closer a huge grin formed when she realised it was her best friend.

"Kiara!" Dayaa smiled before running and embracing her long lost friend.

Sherise smiled before joining in. After a while they stepped back and took a moment to take everything in. Kiara was alive and they were reunited. Kiara on the other side, was deversated. She was beyond overjoyed about reuniting with her friends. But she also has to tell Sherise and Serena that her father...no Malka killed Chumvi. And she watched. She just prayed that they don't hate her. Bad enough the king hates her, she doesn't need her best friend hating her too.

 **...**

"You can't leave!" Queen Dayra cried to her son who was heading out of the den.

Two year old Draco sighed before turning to face his mother. "I have to. I tried to be like father but I can't. I can't and I won't. I won't downgrade myself for anyone! Not even father."

Dayra lowered her head before looking at her sleeping nine month son. "Then I won't stop you." she turned her teary eyes back to her oldest. "But please...Take Douglas with you."

Draco frowned, he didn't want to hurt his mother but he couldn't force himself to be something he's not. The young pale white lion walked over and embraced his mother. "I'll take him."

Dayra sobbed in her son's whitish-blonde mane. "Go to the Pridelands. Explain to King Simba and it'll be alright."

Draco nodded before licking his mother's cheek before grabbing his brother and ran out of the den. He ran none stop until he came across a narrowed path, that had a raging river underneath. He took a deep breath before taking slow steps across. But one of his steps caused a few rocks to fall. Before he could move backwards the rocky surface underneath him crumbled, sending Draco and his brother into the wild waters below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

For the next couple of days life in the Pridelands has been amazing. It was more than she could have dreamed of. She's with her best friends, met new friends and her sisters were being wet nursed by a lioness that gave birth just a few weeks before she and her sisters came to the Pridelands. The only downside was the sneers and scowls she would receive from King Simba. She mostly ignored it but his haterd for her is consuming her sanity. It was the afternoon of her second day as a Pridelander, her and Sherise was taking a stroll with her second youngest cousin, Kovu. Kovu and James were apart of a guard that helps protect the kingdom. Tojo is in charge and sent Kovu to patrol the western border while James and him patrol the other borders.

Sherise and Kiara were already on a walk through the kingdom. When they walked into Kovu on his way to patrol. So they joined him, while the brother and sister conversed, Kiara was thinking on how she was going to tell Sherise about Chumvi. But her inner thoughts was ruined by a loud roar coming from up ahead. Kiara walked over to the siblings that was standing by a nearby river bank to see what Kovu was roaring about. To gasp when she saw a young pale white lion with a tawny beige cub. As she looked closer she realised she knew the lion but before she could say anything to Sherise and Kovu, Simba appeared with his cousin, King Jelani and Tojo.

"What's going on here?" Simba demanded.

Kiara looked at her own cousins before looking at the golden king. "I know him. He's from Limbo. Prince Draco, I believe."

Simba ignored her before looking at the unconscious young lion and the cub cradled under his paw. "Tojo, take them to priderock."

Without saying anything else Simba trotted off. Kiara frowned as her ears pinned. _Why does he hate me so much?_

 _ **...**_

Draco blinked his eyes open with a groan. His head hurt and his body ached. He was sore all over but as his sight regained strength he was confused about his whereabouts. The soft padding of paws caused the pale white lion to lift his grey eyes from his paws to the incoming visitor. When his eyes landed on a year and a half golden blonde teen lioness his breath got lost some where his throat.

"I see you're awake." her voice was monetone, like it was pratriced.

Draco tilted his head in confusion. "Do we know..."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Not officially. But I know who you are and what Malka promised your father. Your brother...Is. Not getting Kiara."

Draco lowered his head in understanding. "I agree. Voldemort shouldn't get his grimy paws on Princess Kiara or Princess Sherise." the pale white lion sat up and looked at the beautiful teen with narrowed playful eyes. "It seems you know a lot about me but I know little about you."

"Oh...um...my name is Dayaa." the golden blonde teen blushed causing Draco to chuckle.

Draco stood before bowing his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dayaa."

Dayaa smiled bashfully before moving to the cave entrance. "The cub that was found..."

"My brother. Douglas." Draco intruptted with a kind smile before his face frowned and his eyes filled with concern. "Is he okay?"

Dayaa nodded before looking at her side as Draco had joined her. "He's playing with another cub that is in the pride. I'll gladly take you to him."

"Thank you." Draco smiled and Dayaa couldn't help but smile in return.

 **...**

It's been a week since Prince Draco and his younger brother, Prince Douglas was accepted into the pride. Even though that was the last thing Simba wanted but he was once again override, by his cousin and the council. On the day that marked the eighth day since the acceptance of the Limbo's princes, Kiara took a walk to the water hole. It was one of the most peaceful places in the Pridelands and a good place to think. She been here in the Pridelands for a week and a couple of days, and still haven't told Sherise and Serena about Chumvi.

"They're going to hate me..." Kiara sat and mumbled to no one in particular.

"Who's going to hate you?"

Kiara gasped before turning to see Sherise with Serena, Sirius and Kovu. "Um..." she sighed in defeat. It is no use to drag it out any further. "I need to talk to you. To all of you."

Serena frowned, along with Sherise and Sherise's brothers. "Kiara, is everything alright?" the greyish-beige lioness asked as she stepped up to her niece.

Kiara lowered her head and pinned her ears. "It's about Uncle Chumvi..."

Serena, Sherise and her brothers perked at the mention of the dull brown but their hopeful vibe died at the mournful expression on Kiara's face. Sherise folded her ears before apporching her best friend and cousin.

"Is he..."

Kiara shook her head, tears pouring from her brown eyes. "No. Malka killed him and I...I just watched. I so sorry I couldn't do anything. I was scared and...that night was the night I left the Mountain kingdom and was raised in the oasis."

Sherise embraced the younger female and closed her eyes as she cried along with Kiara. "It wasn't your fault."

A growl caused the group to turn and see the chosen heir. Cayo ignored them before apporching her cousin. With a snarl she strucked the golden orange teen across the face.

"My father is dead because of you! I thought Simba was being unreasonable but he's right. You and your parents are selfish bastards!"

Kiara didn't hold back the sob before running off into the plains.

Sherise growled with her brown eyes narrowed. "How dare you! She was just a cub! How much could she have done?!"

Cayo looked at her sister with wide grey eyes before watching her run off. Unbelievable. Cayo scoffed before turning her annoyed eyes on her glaring brother. "Can you believe her? Kiara is the reason why we would never meet our dad and Sherise bites my head off."

"You're just lucky she got to you first!" without saying anything further, the dark brown furred teen ran the direction Sherise ran.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are, chapter thirteen. I appreciate the reviews. Enjoy.**

On the west end of the Pridelands Simba was having a rather unwanted conversation with Jelani. The topic; Kiara. He didn't know why Jelani and his own mother wanted him to...tolerate her. She's the product of his heartache. Don't that mean anything to anyone?

The dark golden king sighed. "Simba, at least try to get to know her. I bet you don't even know why she's a refugee."

Simba growled. "Of course not. I don't plan on to in this lifetime or any other."

Jelani shook his head before looking up at the familiar screech of cousin's majordomo. Both Jelani and Simba looked to the sapphire blue sky to see the elder azure hornbill flying towards them.

"Sire! There's a stampede on the eastern side of the Pridelands and Kiara is caught in the heart of it."

Simba scoffed before turning to head back to priderock. "Not my problem."

"Simba!" Jelani roared. "Put your hatred for Malka and Nala aside. This young lioness is innocent and needs your help. What would Uncle Muffy and Auntie Rabi say if they knew that you are going to let a innocent life die because of the past?"

"We wouldn't be happy and very disappointed." Simba sighed before turning to face his apporching mother. Sarabi shook her head when she reached her son and nephew. "Be the better lion."

Simba sighed in defeat before he nodded to Zazu and ran off at top speed with Zazu flying over head. The golden lion ran through his kingdom before stopping at the top of a hill where he saw with his own eyes the golden orange teen trapped in a zebra stampede. He didn't understand it but he felt it was his duty to save her. His orange eyes widened as the terrible memories of that faithful day resurfaced. Simba closed his eyes and shuddered before taking a deep breath. He didn't know what to do but knew he had to do something. He ran down the hill and ran along side the galloping herd before he ducked under a mare to get to the other side. He quickly grabbed the shaken teen by her nape before running off, forcing Kiara to run along with him and halfway be dragged along the way. When Simba was at a safe distance he stopped running and let Kiara go. For the teen to slump to the ground, which wasn't a soft fall.

After catching his breath, Simba turned to Kiara with narrowed eyes. "Do you have anything else better to do! Than to play in a stampede!"

Kiara didn't bother to show her annoyance with the king. "Look I didn't ask you to save me! I don't know what your problem is but your rude behaviour is getting old!"

Simba took a in take of breath before growling. "How dare you! I will watch that tone of yours if I was you! Do you know who I am!"

Kiara shook her head. "Apparently not. I haven't done anything wrong! And if I have...I'm sorry."

Feeling that she was done with the king's hasty attitude for one day. Kiara ran off before the king could say anything else.

 **...**

Kovu ran through the Pridelands trying to find his sister or cousin. But instead he ran into the cove that the young males hang and relax in before patrolling the kingdom. He was about to turn around when one of the current young male teens and one his friends called to him.

"Hey Kovu! Come chill!"

Kovu wanted to deny the light orange furred teen offer when their other friend spoke up.

"Akar and I was having a very interesting conversation."

Kovu sighed before walking over towards James and Akar. "Alright, I'll bite. What's so interesting?"

Akar grinned, the mischief glint in his hazel eyes. "Lionesses."

Kovu groaned before standing. "That's my cue."

James leapt off his perch and ran to block Kovu's path. "Come on, we know you have a thing for Tiffu."

Kovu turned away, before glaring at the pale cream teen lion. "Yeah well it's no secret that you have feelings for my sister!"

Akar shook his head before rubbing a part of his chest that his small sandy brown mane covered. "I don't know why. Asha's a much better babe."

James glared before looking at the pale white lion that was resting nearby under a small tree. "Hey, Draco. You're quiet."

Draco blinked his eyes open to close them again. "I have nothing to say because I got the girl."

James and Akar whistled causing Kovu to shake his head before turning a smile towards the older lion.

"Who is she?"

Draco stood with a stretch before smiling at the three teens. "It's classified."

After watching Draco walk away from the cove James turned to Kovu. With a deep breath he dipped his head before slightly folding his ears forward.

"How about a pact, Kovu. We go court the females of our dreams."

Kovu raised a black eye brow before turning his green eyes towards Akar and the two burst out laughing. James rolled his eyes before trotting off towards priderock.

"Wait! What about the pact!" Akar cried in laughter.

Kovu frowned. As funny as it sounds, it's something to think about. The three of them will be a year old in more or less than six months. It's around the time that they start thinking about the future. If not now, soon. Because life waits for no one.

 **...**

"You said what!?"

Simba cringed before he tried to say something. But his dark beige furred mother snapped her teeth at him. So he sat and watched his mother pace in front of him while Tojo and Jelani sat to the side of the old Lion Guard lair.

"I'm so disappointed! And frankly I don't blame that poor girl. I don't know everything what she been through but Malka and Nala sent a kill order on her."

Simba looked up at that with wide eyes. He didn't know that but then again, he didn't allow himself to know. He lowered his head and pinned his ears in shamed.

Sarabi finally stopped pacing and closed her eyes before looking at her son. "I know that they hurt you but Kiara is a bright girl. Get to know her and see."

The lions in the lair watched the old queen leave before they turned their attention to Simba. The golden lion shook his head before standing himself.

"I know, I know. I'm going to try to fix what I have done."

Jelani and Tojo said nothing but followed the king out of the lair and seen him run off into the savannah. Jelani bid his friend farewell before heading back to his kingdom as Tojo went to see how Sarabi was holding.


	14. Chapter 14

**I appreciate the reviews. In this chapter Kiara and Simba's relationship is about to unfold. Also the song used is one of my newest favourites, it's One Call Away by Charlie Puth. I just changed a words. Enjoy.**

Simba's mind was going through a variety of thoughts. He for one actually felt awful for the way he treated Kiara. So he decided to try in his most power to try to make it up. It didn't take long for him to find the teen, who was at the newly named Hakuna Matata Falls. Good thing Timon and Pumbaa was back at the oasis he grew up in when he was in exile.

Simba cleared his throat before folding his ears when the teen jumped. "Sorry."

Kiara took deep breaths before glaring at the older lion. "Can I drown in sorrow in peace!"

Simba frowned as now he really sees the underside of his actions. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. It's no excuse but I have bad history with your parents and you're a reminder of what they done."

Kiara was quiet before sighing. "I understand. I'm not their biggest fan either."

Simba raised a eye brow but didn't push her to share. He's sure in time that she'll tell him and if ever he's ready to talk about his heartbreak, he'll tell her. "I want to try to make it up to you. Would you mind accompanying me on a special tour of the Pridelands?"

Kiara was uncertain but when she looked in the king's bright orange eyes, it was like a pull and she couldn't help but to accept. "I'll like that."

Simba didn't know why but it made his heart warm and fuzzy as a smile formed.

 **...**

Sherise spent the day and half of the evening looking for Kiara. Cayo could be such a bitch. Kovu once told her that she wasn't always like that, a few months after King Simba chose her to be his chosen heir, Cayo changed and not for the better. Sherise sighed. Kiara has been through a lot and she really wishes that her cousin would come to her and tell her what happened. Both in the Mountain kingdom and the oasis, but she guess in due time Kiara will come to. On the other side of things, her feelings for James has grew. But he'll only have eyes for Asha. Sherise took a deep breath and pinned her ears. She so badly wanted someone to talk with. Her mother was out of the question. Sherise...she was going to share her thoughts and fears when Cayo chased her off. Plus, Dayaa has been stuck to her boyfriend, which wasn't much of a serect.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" the dark brown lioness cried out in surprise before she turned to see the subject of her affections. "James! Don't do that!"

James chuckled before smiling his crooked smile that Sherise loved so much. "I have been looking for you actually."

Sherise smiled lightly as her ears flickered. "Oh..." she didn't know why she felt so disheartened when her crush was in front of her.

James smile fell as he frowned. "Hey, is everything alright?" he apporched the older female who turned her head with her ears back. "Sherise?"

Sherise turned her head away from James to keep her friend from seeing her tears but failed.

James pinned his ears before nuzzling Sherise's head before pulling back. "I'm only one roar away

I'll be there to save the day

The great kings got nothing on me

I'm only one roar away"

Sherise lifted her head and looked at James with her ears slightly forward. James smiled before nuzzling Sherise's cheek and continued singing.

"Call me, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

Come on, come on, come on

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone..."

Sherise debated on rather she should confess her feelings or not. But James...the words of his song was doing the unspeakable and she couldn't help the words that fell from her muzzle. "I am in love with you. Have been since I first came to the Pridelands."

James smiled before embracing Sherise. "I'm in love with you too."

Sherise smiled before returning the affection.

 **...**

Five months went by and Kiara's sisters were running around with their nursing brother, Daniel, Sirius and Douglas. The five ran around without a care in the world. The teens were young adults now and relationships were the height of their problems. Minus two sets of couples, Draco and Dayaa had came public and was to be wed in a few days along with the other public couple, Sherise and James.

Kiara was happy for her friends but she felt left out. She wanted to find love but the only male that gave her look was Akar and the light orange furred lion was not her type. For the past five months Kiara have been hanging with Simba more than her own _'boyfriend'_. Kiara doesn't know what came over her. One moment she is trying to figure out his iced heart, then another she's laughing at some silly thing he said. She can't possibly have feelings for him, can she? She admit, Simba is sweet, funny, caring and so handsome.

 _Wait..what!_

Don't forget smart, just the other day he solved a problem between the zebras and the giraffes. On the day of her and her sisters sixth month anniversary of being Pridelanders, Kiara was sitting by the watering hole for a bit before she go give Vitani and Aria hunting lessons when Kiara heard her _'boyfriend'_ call her name. Kiara turned and for sure there was the light orange lion.

"Yes Akar?" the golden orange lioness said as loving as she can, but she really don't mean it. Her mind wasn't even there focusing on him. Then again, it never was.

It's no serect that Akar sleeps with other lionesses. He after all just knocked up Zuri and that was a month after they were together as a couple. She remembers that day, it was odd as when she and Akar announced they were a item. King Simba wasn't too pleased. It bugged Kiara to no end. But even though she recently discovered that she might have feelings for Simba, he'll never feel the same. If she did, which she don't.

"Where were you," Akar growled. His hazel eyes burning into his girlfriend.

Kiara knows that Akar was the only chance at not being lonely but there are better solutions than Akar.

"Don't you ever growled at me, we're done!" Kiara snarled baring her teeth.

"What!" Akar roared, anger flashing in his eyes.

Before Kiara knew it she went soaring through the air and hit her head on a rock. Before Kiara could get up Akar pinned her and sneered in her ear. "I'll die before I let a lioness dump me. Now to make you _fully_ mine."

Kiara's brown eyes grew wide with fear, she snapped them close and before she felt any inner pain, an ear splitting roar was heard. She looked up and saw Simba standing over her growling.

"That's a big mistake old man!" growled Akar before he got low getting ready to pounce.

Simba growled and as Akar pounced. Simba pinned him to the ground with a roar,

"I don't ever want to see you around her again," the golden lion growled.

Kiara watched Akar bolt across the kingdom, running towards the nearest border before turning her attention to Simba who was walking towards her. He lay behind Kiara and nuzzled her. Which she returned it. Kiara leaned onto him and rest her head on his strong shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ladies and gentlemen, I'm truly sorry for the lack of writing. Been really into playing Mass Effect, all three games. But now that I am taking a break from my Xbox1, I'm ready to write again. I also have some news, it may be good to some. I have decided to write a squeal to The Crown. Now on to chapter fifteen, enjoy.**

Cayo growled lowly but the ears in the cave she entered perked before turning to look at the young rich brown lioness that stalked across the cave, over to a corner. A tannish furred eleven year old lioness sat up from her lying postion. She moved her grey eyes from Cayo to the pale tan lioness chatting with a three year old tannish-brown furred, black mane lion on the other side of the cave.

"Zira."

Zira looked from her brother, Nuka to her mother, Udina. "Yes, mother?"

Udina stood and apporched her eldest daughter. "Have you noticed the shadow over Cayo lately?"

Zira tilted her head before moving her amber eyes towards her daughter. She frowned at the off look on Cayo's face. "Cayo? Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

Cayo snapped her head from under her arms and glared at her mother with a sneer. "No. No, I am not alright. I have fallen in love with Simba and that murderess bitch snatches him from me! So I am not alright!"

Zira frowned as her ears pinned to her head. "Kiara..."

"Is the enemy! And so is Simba!" Nuka growled as he apporched his niece. "We deserve to rule. Not the brat of Nala who isn't even Scar's daughter!"

Zira gasped before turning her wide eyes on her mother. "Nala is not my sister?"

Udina shook her head. "Elena is your sister's name." Udina chuckled at her eldest confusion. "Zira, you and Nala were born around the same time. But four months before your births, Sarafina gave birth to a cub. Scar's daughter. After finding our that Scar mated with me, she resented him and let a visiting lioness take her cub when she left."

Zira flickered her left ear before shaking her head. "If Sarafina resented father, how come Nala was thought to be father's cub?"

Udina laughed before looking out of their den. "Sarafina over heard one of your father's meetings with the hyenas. She became paranoid, since she just mated to a former rogue, Kupoon. So she passed Nala off as Scar's so that Nala wouldn't be harmed when your father became queen."

Zira breathed through her nose before opening her closed eyes. "Okay, so that's explained. But why is Simba the enemy?"

Nuka growled as he apporched his sister. "He killed father. And if the hyenas did kill him, Simba is no better. He let it happen!"

Zira stood and shook her head. "This is ridiculous! Ludicrous! Simba is a good lion and quite frankly, father deserve to die."

Udina bowed her head and shook it. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

Before the pale tan lioness could asked what she meant before a sharp pain ran through her body as she fell to the stone floor. Zira managed to look up with heavy lidded eyes as blood leaked from her muzzle. Coming into her eyesight was Asha.

The white furred lioness grinned before raising a blood stained paw. "Can't have you ruining our plans."

Cayo watched Asha slit her mother's throat before looking at her uncle and grandmother. "Okay. I want revenge for my broken heart. And if that means taking down Simba in the process. Then so be it!"

Nuka laughed before nuzzling the younger lioness. "Vibe wants to take out a neighboring kingdom. But to gain supporters, he needs to be the one to ally the Normandy and the Pridelands. Together we'll be the new king and queen of the Pridelands with a powerful ally besides us. What do you say?"

Cayo walked closer to the cave entrance before turning to her uncle. "I'm in..."

 **...**

A couple of weeks after the joined marriages, Kiara and Sherise was by the small creek that was near the edge of the Pridelands. Kiara laid on a ledge while Sherise took a afternoon swim. It was their day to hang out, Ladies Day, even Dayaa was invited. But she was with her mate speaking to Simba and King Jelani about a rescue for Draco's mother. The day was supposed to be the three of them so Kiara knows they still love her, but Kiara herself wasn't all there. The golden orange lioness wanted to join Sherise for a swim but there were literally millions of things swarming through her head.

A large amount of water soaked Kiara, causing her to sit up with a gasp before turning her brown eyes on her smirking cousin with a nasty glare. "Sherise!"

Sherise rolled her own brown eyes before exiting the creek. She shook her fur dry and looked over to the younger lioness with a knowing grin. "Who is he?"

Kiara raised a eye brow. "I don't follow."

Sherise sighed before walking over to Kiara. "I know that look. Who's the lion you fell for?"

Kiara's eyes widened. She didn't expect anyone to pick up on that. She haven't exactly come to terms with feelings and thoughts herself. Kiara shook her head. "I can't tell you."

Sherise folded her ears slightly forward. "Why not?" her eyes widened. "It's a she isn't it?"

Kiara gasped before turning to the dark brown furred lioness. " No!" she sighed deeply before turning her head away. "I can't tell you because I haven't accepted it myself."

Sherise frowned before walking over to Kiara's side. She rubbed her head against Kiara's before moving to stand in front her. "No matter what, I'm here. Who is he?"

Kiara lowered her eyes before lifting them with her ears flat against her head. "King Simba..."

 **...**

Draco and Dayaa sat in what was known as the old Lion Guard lair. Limbo used to have a guard. The strongest, bravest, fastest and most keenest of sight were the honourable members. But his father wanted to be all that plus the fiercest. He was power hungry and it messed with his head. Draco shook his head when he felt his mate nuzzle into his blondish-white mane. She nodded her head to the kings and the advisor who were sitting across from them.

Jelani sighed before dipping his head. "I'll speak with my Alliance group. I'm sure they would be able to rescue Queen Dayra."

Draco dipped his head as a grateful gesture. "Thank you, sir."

Jelani watched the young mated couple leave the cave before he stood and stretched. With a deep breath he turned his pale orange eyes on his cousin who seemed far away. The dark golden lion smiled before walking over. "Antelope for your thoughts?"

Simba snapped his head and before shaking his head, his red mane whipping back and forth. With a deep breath he turned to his cousin who was in front of him with Tojo. "Just thinking."

Tojo smirked. "About Kiara? Hmmm..."

Simba's orange eyes widened. "Of course not!"

Jelani and Tojo shared a look before facing the Pridelands' king. The dark golden lion was the one that spoke next. "Simba...it's alright if you do. You are in tittle to fall in love with whoever your heart chooses."

Simba shook his head before turning away. "She's Nala's daughter...Malka's daughter. She even looks like them." he inhaled and exhaled. "A Nala clone with Malka's eyes and fur."

Tojo frowned before walking over to his friend and placed a paw on his shoulder. "She looks better than Nala. You can't compare them."

Simba was about respond when Zazu flew in alert. The golden lion silently thanked the kings and his father. "Zazu, what is it? Is it the crocodiles and water buffaloes again?"

There was fear and worry in the azure hornbill's dark blue eyes. "A cheetah and her teenage cub is caught in a stampede."

Simba's orange eyes widened before taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and without so much of a word to Jelani or Tojo the golden lion ran out of the lair.

Simba ran through the Pridelands before stopping at the top of a hill where he saw with his own eyes the mother and her cub trapped in a zebra stampede. Simba didn't know what to do but knew he had to do something. He ran down the hill and ran along side the galloping herd before he ducked under a stallion to get to the other side. He quickly grabbed the shaken goldish teenage cub before running off, half carrying and dragging the young cheetah with the pale golden cheetah following. When Simba was at a safe distance he stopped running and let the teen go before trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you your majesty." the pale golden cheetah bowed her pale yellow eyes on the grass under them.

Simba sighed heavily before looking around then back at the cheetah. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Simba and the female cheetah turned to see another cheetah walked over. "Those damn hyenas called their selves hunting and almost got them killed!"

Simba couldn't help but think that he met this cheetah before. The cheetah was a light creamy orange, his spots were big and black. His paws were colorless and his claws were visible, he had a scruffy mane like fur, the tip of his ears and tail were white. "Swifty?"

The male cheetah looked from mother cheetah and her cub to the king with confused green eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Simba smiled, this was the cheetah cub he met while living with Timon and Pumbaa in the oasis. "It's me, Simba."

Swifty frowned before a smile formed. "Simba! It's great to see you!"

Simba nodded before shaking his head. "As much as I would love to catch up but unfortunately, I have to see about the hyenas. Maybe we can catch up?"

Swifty bowed. "I would be honoured sire."

Simba dipped his head before running off further into the Pridelands before he got out of ear shot he heard Swifty speak to the female,

"Amala? Are you and Fuli alright?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A special thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Zazu felt nervous as they apporched the Outland border. He hasn't seen the hyenas since Simba returned and exiled them into the barren waste land. But now they were going to comfornt them, and the fact that they are doing it alone didn't sit well with him. "Um...sire? Surely you're not comfornting those scavengers alone."

Simba frowned as he stopped walking. He was so determined to get to the bottom of the hyena issue before someone else got hurt or worse. The golden lion shook his head before looking at the azure hornbill in front of him. "There's no time. I have to deal with them soon before they strike again. If it gets out of control...go for help."

Zazu was still skeptical but dipped his head anyway before taking off to perched on a nearby branch. Simba watched the hornbill before turning to face the border just as he herd the sound of a twig snapping. The golden lion snapped his orange eyes towards the sound to see two pairs of yellow eyes heading towards him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the big fur ball back from the dead."

Simba snarled as the eyes turned out to be two old hyenas, mainly the two that tried to kill him and Nala when they were cubs and not to mention that they were the same hyenas that chased him away from the Pridelands after the stampede...He growled as it came rushing back again, how everything pointed to his scheming uncle but he was too young and naive to have figured it out. Simba narrowed his eyes as a growl left his throat. "I exiled you! What are you doing in the Pridelands!"

Shenzi now had white around her muzzle and some going through her fur as well as her stylish black mane. The old hyena smiled a toothy grin as she stepped closer. "Coming to meet you. Matriarch's orders."

Simba stepped back confused about what he just heard. "Wait...if you're not the matriarch then who is?"

The old male next to Shenzi that always had something to say, spoke next. "Our son. Janja."

Simba looked at the two, who are apparently are mates with a even more confused look. "Hyena packs are known to be lead by females."

Shenzi growled before turning away but Simba still caught the disgusted look that formed. "I had a daughter, until she became a disgrace to me and the pack."

Simba frowned, wasn't this her daughter she was talking about. He shook his head before snarling. "Regardless who is in charge, tell your son to stay out of the Pridelands."

Another snap of a twig caused the three to see three teen hyenas, the one in the lead had a black spikey, swept back mane. While the other one looked like a over weight version of Banazi as the third one was a reminder of the weird hyena that was with Shenzi and Banazi, Ed. "You have some nerve showing up here, kingy."

Simba stood his ground and lifted his head to show his dominance. "You must be Janja. You disobeyed my law. The hyenas are not permitted in the Pridelands, it could throw off the balance of the circle of life."

Janja laughed before stepping closer. The young hyena growled before giving the king a look of hatred. "No one cares for the circle of life but fools."

Simba just stood there, as that was all he could do. He couldn't believe that the hyenas were like that, they truly were monsters. Simba cleared his head before narrowing his eyes at the pale grey hyena. "This is my last warning."

Janja chuckled and that's when Simba noticed that more hyenas appeared. "I don't think you're in a position to make threats."

Simba growled as he got low ready for a fight. Zazu gasped before flying off as fast as he can.

 **...**

Sherise stared at her cousin for the longest before shaking her head. "King Simba...?" Kiara slowly nodded. "But I thought you...hated him."

Kiara sighed before walking off and looked at her reflection that's in the water. "Every since we established a friendship...I have been feeling funny. But the feelings...I like them and don't want them to go."

Sherise was silently as she was thinking. When Kiara turned away with the expression of disappointment on her face Sherise frowned and went to say something but a awful wave of nausea hit her. She swayed a bit before she bend over and began to vomit.

Kiara looked up as the sounds caused her ears to perk. When she saw Sherise vomiting she ran over and nuzzled the dark brown lioness. "Sherise..."

"It's alright. I was going to see Rafiki later today anyway."

Kiara frowned. "Let's go..."

Before the golden orange lioness could finish a loud screech caused the lionesses to look up and see Zazu. Kiara immediately had a bad feeling about the hornbill's presence.

"Young lionesses, you must come quickly! The king is in danger!"

Kiara felt like the ground under her was about to crumble right beneath her. "Where is he!"

"The northern border!"

Kiara looked at Sherise with her ears pinned. "I'm sorry..."

Sherise shook her head before embracing the younger lioness. "It's alright. Go."

Kiara nodded before running off towards the northern part of the Pridelands. As Zazu went ahead to priderock to get extra help.

 **...**

When Kiara apporched the border she gasped at the king's body. The young lioness took off towards her golden lion. Looking at him now reminded her of the day of when Malka killed her only male best friend, Saxon. No one in the pride found Saxon's body because her father...no Malka tossed it in the river. Kiara shook her head with a growl, as much as she still grieves for her beloved friend he and the monster who she once called father wasn't important at the moment. The golden orange lioness walked over to the unconscious lion and took a defensive stand when she heard noise coming from over the apporching.

When Kiara saw it was Tojo and King Jelani, she relaxed slightly. Tojo ran passed her and Simba, her guess was to make sure the area was cleared of danger. Namely the king's attackers. Kiara's attention was brought to the dark golden lion as he growled with bared teeth.

"Hyenas..."

Kiara gasped before looking over to Simba and noticed the wounds were indeed made by hyenas. She was once again brought out of her thoughts by a nudge this time. She moved her brown eyes from the golden lion to see King Jelani looking at her with concerned pale orange eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Kiara turned her eyes back on Simba to see Tojo putting the king on his back. "I'm fine. Is the king going to be okay?" she didn't care about their reaction to her crying. How can she not, when she just realised that the love of her life could die?

Jelani nodded, silently understanding. He sees the love and fear in the young lioness' eyes. "Let's get back to priderock. So you both can be checked over by Rafiki."

Kiara didn't have it in her to object to a check over but followed the older males back to the kopje anyway. All the while thinking what she is going to do, if Simba dies.


	17. Chapter 17

**CandyCane21, I missed you. But thanks for the review. Enjoy chapter seventeen.**

Sarabi sat outside the small den that was mostly used to house in laboured lionesses. Now it was a ward for the wounded. Currently her son. Rafiki was in there checking Simba over. She knew that Simba would be okay but it can't help but feel emotional. She had just got her son back and the possibility of her losing him for real was too much to handle. Her brown rimmed ears perked at the small sound of sobbing. She originally was the only one waiting on Rafiki's report. Everyone wanted to give her space to cope with the recent events. The dark beige lioness turned her orange eyes from the small den entrance to see Sarafina's granddaughter sitting by the slope with a lot of emotions swirling in her brown eyes.

"Kiara..." the former queen called. "Do you want to talk?"

Kiara looked up at the king's mother and thought about her offer. She sighed before walking over to the older lioness. She sat quiet for a while before looking up at Sarabi,

"I'm worried Simba too." Sarabi sighed before smiling gratefully towards the young lioness. "Thank you. If you didn't reach Simba when you did...I'm sure that the hyenas would of finished him."

Kiara looked away causing Sarabi to frown before her ears slightly folded forward. She stood and walked over before placing a lighter beige paw on Kiara's.

Sarabi looked deep into Kiara's eyes and smiled slightly. "You love him? Don't you?"

Kiara wanted to deny her claim but she didn't have the heart. "Yes..."

Sarabi moved her paw and smiled a bit brighter but before she could Rafiki exit the den. The sherman walked over to the dark beige furred lioness.

"Rafiki, is my son going to be okay?"

Rafiki placed a paw on Sarabi's shoulder. "The king with live. I gave him some herbs, so he should be wakin' very soon."

Sarabi dipped her head and watched the old mandrill head down the rocky slope. She then turned her head towards Kiara with a smile on her muzzle. "Simba will wake up shortly. The hunting party brought back a kill. Why don't you go bring him something? Simba will want something to eat when he wakes."

Kiara looked skeptical but stood and headed for behind priderock where the leftover kill was.

 **...**

 _ **"Hold on Simba!"**_

 _He was holding on for dear life to a rotted tree branch. The stampede clashed against the tree in their wake to get away from whatever they were running from. He didn't want to die. A wildebeest rammed into the tree nearly knocking him off. His claws was slipping...another wildebeest rammed into the tree sending him soaring into the air. He was soon grabbed in mid-air before sliding across the gorge after a wildebeest rammed into his father._

 _ **"Dad!"**_

 _The large golden lion rushed in between the herd and grabbed his son. He placed his son on a ledge but before he could joined Simba he was carried back into the stampede. Simba scanned the sea of black and brown but was no sign of his father anywhere. He climbed up higher to get a better look. On a the cliff face was his father, the king of the Pride Lands was struggling to climb the steep slope. He looked up directly at Simba, fear in his amber eyes._

 _ **"Simba! Simba, help me!"**_ _Mufasa shouted to his son._

 _ **"Dad!"**_ _Simba shouted back. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless!_

 _There was no one around to save his father. That was when he knew it was up to him to save the king. But what could he do? He was a cub. But the more he debated on how he was going to save his father, Mufasa began to slid further down._

 _ **"Simba!"**_ _the king shouted as he slid down until he finally lost his grip._

 _ **"No!"**_ _Simba cried as he watched his father fall to his death and disappear into the stampede below._

"Your highness..."

Simba tried to calm his racing heart as he realized it was another dream. A feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts and his sorrow.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Simba took a deep breath before looking up at the voice to see a familiar golden orange lioness. Confusion filled his orange eyes. "Kiara..you don't have to be formal. We're friends."

Simba watched as the lioness lowered her head. "Forgive me."

A smile formed as he looked at the bit younger lioness. "It's alright."

Kamaria moved some lose pebbles around with her paw. "I was worried about you. I..I thought you died."

Simba frowned and was going to say something when Cayo walked into the cave. The rich brown lioness took one look at Kiara and growled.

"What are you doing here!"

Kiara pinned her ears but before she could say anything Simba managed to sit up and roar.

"Cayo. Enough! You have no right to demand, so I'll ask you kindly to leave." Simba's orange eyes burned into Cayo's grey eyes.

Cayo narrowed her eyes as she bowed her head, "Yes your highness."

As Cayo was leaving she gave Kiara a glare before turning the corner. Simba grunted before he tried to stand only to collapse on his side with a growl.

"Don't do that!" Kiara cried out as she ran to the king's side.

Simba was panting as the pain erupted through his body. "I can't stand to be cooped up when there things that need to be done."

Kiara placed a paw on Simba's and quickly removed it when she saw Simba look at her. "I'm sorry. I was trying to console."

Simba smiled and it actually took Kiara's breath away. "I appreciate it."

Kiara smiled lightly before standing and walked over to the zebra tigh before dragging it over. "I was told that you might be hungry."

Simba nodded before digging into the carcass. He looked up a few moments later to see Kiara heading towards the cave entrance. "Hey!" Kiara stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't be afraid to stop by...I...really enjoy your company."

Kiara smiled before exiting the cave. Simba smiled as a feeling he thought he'll never feel again came bubbling up. The golden lion shook his head, that's not possible. Simba closed his eyes and laid his head down, figuring that after a night's rest his head will be cleared. Only if it was that simple.

...

Kiara exited the den to see Sherise on priderock speaking with her mate, James and her in laws. When the dark brown lioness' brown eyes landed on her, Sherise smiled before apporching the golden orange lioness. Sherise embraced Kiara tightly before stepping back.

"I'm glad you and King Simba are okay."

Kiara smiled lightly before looking the slightly older lioness over. "You look better."

Sherise seemed to glow at that. "I spoke to Rafiki when he was here. I'm pregnant."

Kiara's eyes widened before she hugged her cousin. "Congratulations!"

Sherise smiled before nuzzling Kiara's head. "James and I have been talking and we want you to be our cub's godmother."

Kiara beamed. "I'll be honoured to."

Sherise grinned before she was joined her pale cream furred mate. "We're about to have a dinner in celebrating. Would you like join us?"

Kiara nodded before following Sherise and James with Solange and Azjah tagging along side them to the water hole where Serena and Sirius was waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

**CandyCane21, Nala and Malka will appear soon but not too soon. I have a question, I think I asked this before but to make sure; what do you think of male and male pairings? It won't be a main pair. Without further ado, enjoy chapter seventeen.**

Cayo stalked into her family's den. The only one missing is Kovu, since he proposed to Tiffu they moved into a private den that is located where behind priderock. As Kovu's sister, she should be happy for her little brother but she couldn't find it in herself to be happy for someone else when her own life is falling apart.

"There you are. Nuka has been waiting for you."

Cayo narrowed her eyes and fought back a growl as the scent of her future mate was all over the white lioness. She knows that Asha is Nuka's mistress but what about her? She would like some attention too. Cayo shook her head before heading further in the den. Sitting in the back was the lanky but well built tannish-brown lion. Nuka wasn't Simba but at least she'll fur fill her destiny as queen and Nuka isn't a bad catch. Apparently since the premondona has her tail in his face.

"My queen, what has you so down?"

Cayo growled and ignored the look Nuka gave and apporched him with a tired expression. "A lot of things." she didn't give Nuka the time to say anything and continued. "Simba is alive and is very much in love with Kiara. Vise versa. But what got me the most is that you haven't mated me yet. Is there something wrong with me!"

Nuka stood and walked over to the rich brown lioness. "Of course not. Do you want to be mated?"

Cayo thought about it before stepping closer and thrust her under Nuka's. "Yes."

Nuka smiled before rubbing his head against his niece. "Very well."

 **...**

It has been a month and a half since the hyena attack. A few days after Rafiki gave the clear. Simba had went on a walk to stretch his legs. He wasn't expecting to go any further than the watering hole but his paws had a mind of their own. Soon the golden lion found himself at the gorge. Memories of that tragic day flood his mind. Simba closed his eyes as he lowered his head and his body began to rock.

"Simba."

Simba sniffed up some tears before looking up to see Kiara looking at him. He couldn't stop himself. "If I wasn't so naive, my father would still be alive."

Kiara shook her head before walking over and sat by the king. "It wasn't your fault." she heard bit of the story from Sarabi and Sarafina. It broke her heart. "Scar's at fault. You were the victim along with your father."

What took Simba by surprise was the nuzzle Kiara gave him. He knew what he vowed but he couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Kiara stand and walk away caused Simba to stand in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

Kiara smiled over her shoulder. "I'm teaching my sisters today. Try not to be reckless while I'm away."

The golden orange lioness didn't hear response because she ran off towards the training field where she saw Vitani in a fight with her nursing brother. Kiara sighed before running over and pulled the eight month old light tanned cub off the eight month greyish-beige cub.

"Tani'? What has gotten into you? This is your third fight this week?"

Vitani lifted her head and closed her pale blue eyes. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mother."

"But you do have to listen to me."

Aria and Vitani looked at the apporching dark cream lioness. Vitani rolled her eyes before walking over to Sarafina. Aria stayed back to talk to Kiara but she was herded by Azjah and Tiffu.

Kiara sighed before her ears perked at the sound of someone calling her name. She turned her head and was surprised to see Cayo walking over. She frowned in confusion because memory says this lioness don't like her.

Cayo on the other side, didn't understand Nuka and Udina's plan. But went with it anyway. "I believe we got off on the wrong paw. I came to tell you something about Simba."

Kiara raised a eye brow. "What about him?"

Cayo saw the uneasiness and smiled before frowning drastically. "I see you and the king are getting close. I just hope it's because of you and not your mother."

Kiara looked at Cayo with wide eyes. "My mother?"

Cayo nodded before stepping a bit closer. "Your mother and King Simba used to be in a relationship until she broke his heart to be with your father. Simba never been the same since then. Even turned down my mother because she wasn't Nala."

Kiara didn't want to believe it but his actions to her in the beginning was becoming clear. She knew what she had to get answers and there was only lion lion that could give it to her. Without much of a bye she ran off towards priderock.

A dark laugh caused Cayo to look at a nearby bush to see Nuka exit with a toothy grin. "Very good, my dear."

Cayo shook her head. "I don't understand. Why not did I have to do that?"

Nuka chuckled before nuzzling Cayo. "The attack with the hyenas didn't work. If the two of them are distracted we can attack and succeed."

Cayo understood now. This plan was going to work and nothing was going to get in the way of her becoming queen of the Pridelands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a bit of info. The song used is True Colors mainly by Justin Timberlake.**

When Kiara returned to priderock, it wasn't a surprise to see Simba under the kopje speaking with King Jelani, Tojo and Sarabi. But she didn't care. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"Simba!"

Kiara's roar echoed through the air, causing the older lions to sharply turn to the apporching golden orange lioness. Simba smiled but it faded at the striken look on the young lioness' face.

"Kiara...is something wrong?" Simba moved from his original postion to walk over to Kiara, who stopped apporching.

Kiara couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes and down her face. "Is it true?"

Simba looked around, mostly his mother before turning his confused orange eyes back to Kiara. "About what?"

"Was you in a relationship with my mother, Nala!"

Simba was tooken back as his ears pinned. He didn't know what to say but when he did he realised it was the wrong choice. "Who told you that?"

Kiara sobbed as her ears folded against her head. "Cayo told me! But it's true...all you see is her!"

Simba made a step forward to stop when Kiara stepped back. With a heartwreching sob Kiara turned and fled away from priderock.

"What's going on?"

Simba didn't know what was happening but knew he had to go after her. Without answering any questions he ran after Kiara.

Sarabi looked up and frowned. A storm was coming in. "I hope he finds her."

Sarafina gave her friend a nudge to her cheek with her head. "I'm sure he will. The have Mufasa looking out for them."

Sarabi nodded before heading up priderock with Sarafina and the others. To await, hopefully the new couple's return.

 **...**

Rain had started to pour but Simba was determined to find Kiara and get to the end of this issue. The clouds darkened as thunder roared. A strong wind blew, whipping his red mane in different directions. The gust wind pushed him forward until a cave came into slight. With the strength he continued through the storm. It took a while but eventually he made it to the cave. When he entered he was surprised and releaved to see Kiara in the back.

"Kiara..."

Kiara sat up and faced the golden lion but didn't say anything. Simba sighed before walking further into the cave before sitting across from Kiara.

"Yes, it's true I was in a relationship with Nala. We were bethroled as cubs and I did very much love her. But she used me...left me for your father."

Kiara looked up and Simba was once again tooken back but by the sadness that was in her beautiful, rich brown eyes. He wondered what did Malka and Nala do?

Kiara turned away but not before Simba saw the tears fall. "I'm the oldest...but because my father didn't want daughters he took my birthright away and gave it to my younger brother, Mheetu. Then Mheetu and Malka started to abuse me. He killed Chumvi and Nala is not innocent. She...had me cuddle with the guild. Said I was earning my keep. I had a male best friend, but he was gay. That didn't matter because Malka killed him. He didn't want me to find love."

Simba felt a surge of hatred for Malka and Nala intensified. But he settled the score with them later Kiara was more important. More than his own life...that's when he realised his feelings. He looked over to Kiara who had her head lowered and her ears against her head.

"You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small"

Kiara turned her head away with a sob. Simba's frown deepened before he continued to sing.

"Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

This world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I will always be there"

Simba remembered a quite of few times that he came across Kiara and her friends or Kiara and her sisters. The image of the young lioness' smile and laugh brought a loving smile on his chestnut muzzle.

"And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you..."

Kiara snapped her head up at the king's words. He said he loves her. Is it true. She looked in Simba's gorgeous orange eyes and melted from the strong love and warmth pouring through. "I...I love you too."

 **...**

Another month and a half has passed and Sherise went into labour. Zuri and her few weeks old son, Zarrow were in the main den with most of the pride. It has been surprising news when Simba and Kiara returned a month and a half ago. They have been getting to know each other but anyone could see they're very much in love. The burnt orange lioness, daughter to Tojo and another friend of the king, Tama wasn't thrilled. Kiara gets a happy ending when her true love was chased away.

"Hello, daughter. How's my grandson?" asked a middle aged creamy orange lioness.

Zuri rolled her dark blue eyes. "Would be better if his father was here."

At that moment, Zuri's half sister Tiffu walked over. "Akar isn't a option."

Zuri huffed but before she could say anything her future brother in law ran in. Tiffu left her sister and apporched the dark brown lion before nuzzling into Kovu's darker brown mane.

Kovu stepped back and smiled. "Sherise gave birth."

 **...**

In the nursery den Kiara and Simba was there congratulating the new parents. Kiara sat in front of her dark brown furred cousin and gazed adoringly at the small pale cream cub in Sherise's paws.

Sherise nuzzled her cub before moving her brown eyes towards Kiara. "As his godmother, you get to name him."

Kiara smiled brightly before gently picking up her godson. She couldn't help but love this bundle of fur. "Severus." at the mention of his name, the little cub blinked open his eyes to reveal black orbs. Kiara gasped before she bend her head and pulled her godson close. "I'll protect you. No matter what."

Sherise and Simba was confused until they seen the cub's black eyes. James nuzzled his mate before turning to Kiara and his son.

"Severus, it is."

Kiara just nuzzled Severus closer and promised to protect him from the fate of his grandfather and her friend.


	20. Chapter 20

**CandyCane21, thank you for the review. And Merry Related Christmas too. Masika seems like a good character and she'll come later or in the other story I plan on writing as one the current cubs or teens' daughter. But here's chapter twenty, enjoy.**

A month passed and as the sun was rising higher in the sky and every creature from the crawling ant to the mighty elephant journeyed to pride rock. Kiara was in the pride's cave with her grandmother and her best friends. Tears started to fall as she thought of Nava and Cisco. They were supposed to be here and cry and tell her home proud of they were. More tears started falling as another thought struck her. Would they be proud?

"Kiara.."

The young adult golden orange lioness looked from the cave floor to see her grandmother looking at her with concern filled bright blue eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking about grandpa and Nava."

Sarafina nodded, it wasn't long after Simba started courting Kiara that she came to her and Sarabi. Many of the pride overheard and wasn't too thrilled with Malka and Nala. The dark cream lioness nuzzled her granddaughter. "They would of been proud." she shook her head. "I know they are. Sarabi and I are proud of you, don't forget that."

Kiara smiled lightly before nuzzling the older lioness. But then another thought struck her.

Tears started to fall from her brown eyes and matt the soft fur on her face which caused Sarafina to nuzzle her. "Grandma...do you think my parents are proud?"

Sarafina wasn't expecting that question. It has been really tough these passed months. Knowing what type of monster her daughter and her mate had become. But whenever she sees her eldest granddaughter, he sees what Nala used to be. Selfless and beautiful. Sarafina placed a paw over Kiara's and nuzzled her softly. "You love him, don't you?"

Kiara smiled brightly at the question. There was no doubt that she don't. She can't explain the feelings, just that Simba makes her feel complete. "More than my life."

Sarafina smiled at the answer. She remembers Sarabi asking Simba the same question a few days ago. He gave the same answer. "Then they don't matter. No one do but you and Simba."

Kiara smiled brightly before embracing the older lioness. Sarafina chuckled before nuzzling her as Kiara sighed before purring.

The sound of a elephant's trumpet caused the pair to pull away. They stood and headed for the entrance of the cave where Jelani was waiting. Kiara was headed for a new beginning. When Jelani and Kiara reached the peak where Simba and Rafiki stood waiting, the pale golden lionhead bump the future queen before going to sit with the pride. Kiara blushed as she felt Simba's eyes on her.

"You're beautiful."

Kiara smiled bashfully before walking further up the peak with Simba. Once they reached Rafiki, the baboon waved his staff over the two. He then cracked a fruit and spread the juice across Kiara's head before bowing and headed down with the others. Simba and Kiara rubbed noses before sharing a loving nuzzle before the golden orange lioness turned her head and roared. The animals cheered as the pride roared. When the sun shined on the couple the animals and the pride bowed.

 **...**

Queen Kiara was a wreck, why she was pacing outside the main cave. The young queen haven't been feeling well much lately and she don't know what it is.

"Having queen jitters?"

The golden orange golden lioness turned to see her youngest sister. Aria was basically a spitting image of their mother and had her green eyes. The creamy furred teen was over a year and passed her hunting test to be apart of the hunting party that herself, as queen is now leading. Vitani had become rebellious, doesn't listen and starting more fights with Daniel. Especially since he came out as gay and is being courted by her cousin, Sirius.

Kiara shook her head before focusing on her sister. Who normally sleeps until the afternoon. "Aria...what..."

Aria folded her ears forward slightly. "We haven't actually have time to spend together. Especially with you cleaning Vitani's mess."

Kiara frowned. She felt bad that Aria felt like that. She knows that she have to tell them about Malka and Nala. But after she get to the bottom of her problem.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kiara sighed deeply, "I haven't been feeling feel lately. My stomach has been hurting and I been throwing up."

Aria raised a dark brown eye brow before she smirked, "I think I know what's wrong. But have you seen Rafiki?"

Kiara shook her head, "No, why? Could it be that serious?"

"What could be that serious?"

Aria and Kiara looked towards the den entrance and saw Sherise exit.

"Kiara was just telling me...that she wasn't feeling well. I sudjested her go to Rafiki since it could be she's pregnant."

Kiara coughed, "Pregnant?"

Sherise looked at her friend hard for a few moments and nodded.

"Well...let's go to Rafiki!" Kiara declared. She was pretty excited about the possibility.

"All of us?" Aria asked with her head low.

Kiara stopped and turned to the creamy teen with a smile. "Yes, all of us."

Aria smiled warmly at her older sister. She wants her to be apart of this special moment and that meant a lot to her. Aria got up and followed the queen and Sherise to Rafiki. As luck would have it, the old baboon was under his tree talking to a young adult light greyish furred baboon and a white Egret with pale yellow head feathers who was perched on the baboon's shoulder.

"Rafiki!" The queen called.

Rafiki smiled, "Ah perfect timing my queen. I would like you to meet Rasiki, he's going to fill my place."

Kiara frowned but from the lessons she's receiving from Rafiki and Sarabi, she knows that Rafiki's time is coming to a short stop but at least he has someone to pass his lessons to. As for Rasiki, he's light greyish with black hair behind his neck tied with a dark green vine and brown eyes.

"And the beautiful egret is Ova, she's filling in Zazu's place."

A few days after Simba and Kiara married old Zazu was caught by a leopard. As for Ova, she's white with pale yellow wing tips and under her wings and hazel eyes.

"Now what can I do for you, my queen?" Rafiki bowed as did Rasiki and Ova.

Kiara sighed, "I have a feeling I might be pregnant."

"Well lie down and I will see." the old sherman instructed.

Kiara laid down and Rafiki went to work. Moving his hands over the queen's stomach. Soon he stopped when he felt a medium lump.

"Congratulations my dear. You are with cub."

Kiara beamed as she hugged the baboon. "I got to go tell Simba!"

With that the golden orange queen raced through the savannah.

Kiara arrived back at priderock and found Simba chatting with his mother. "Simba hi," Kiara said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," Simba said with a smile. After giving his Queen a nuzzle the golden King asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Rafiki's tree," Kiara explained.

"Oh?" Simba said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Rafiki say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Sarabi said about to leave her son and daughter in law alone.

"No Sarabi please stay," Kiara said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?" Sarabi asked. The dark beige lioness knew the look in Kiara's eyes. It was the same look a lot of the lionesses and herself had when they were pregnant.

"I'm sure," Kiara said with a smile. Then the golden orange Queen looked over at her golden mate and said, "Simba there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Simba asked. Kiara nodded and Simba's orange eyes got wide as he realized what Kiara was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Kiara said barely able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Simba just stared at his mate silently. After a couple of minutes Kiara said, "Simba say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Simba whispered. "Ki' I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Simba pulled Kiara close to him and nuzzled her and licked her face. "I love you so much Ki'," Simba whispered.

"I love you too Sim'," Kiara whispered.

"I am so happy for you two," Sarabi said after a couple of minutes. She was happy herself, she was going to be a grandmother. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right mom," Simba said. "Come on Kiara let's go tell our Pride the good news."

With that the King and Queen went to inform the Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.


	21. Chapter 21

**CandyCane21, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This is what you been waiting for. Enjoy.**

A teenage pale creamy brown lioness, around a a year and a few months sat at the eastern border. She was a signed to patrol but there really wasn't any reason to. King Malka was just paranoid, which made her wonder what did her mother ever see in him. It was no hidden serect that she was the outcome of a affair with the king and one of his lionesses, followers Kaniz. Queen Nala also but as much as she was hurt, there was nothing she could do. She has heard the queen mumble to herself about making the wrong choice quite often recently during hunts.

A small voice caused the teen to look up and see a white and yellow egret. The teen tilted her head but before she could ask the bird any questions a young adult pale beige lion with a auburn mane trotted over.

"What business do you have?"

The egret narrowed her hazel eyes before stating her visit. "I'm Ova. Majordomo to King Simba and his queen. They would like to invite the rulers of the Mountain Region to attend the presentation of the new heirs."

The pale beige lion dismiss the egret before turning his dark pink eyes to the teen. "What do you think you were doing, Meeko."

The teen frowned before glaring at the older lion. "My name's _Mako_. And I had everything under control, Thresh."

Thresh growled before turning and walking away. "Come on. We must report to the king."

Mako growled before following the pale beige lion. When they reached the royalty den the king was there with his queen and their son. She heard they had three daughters but they died. Thresh and Thorn says that the king killed them because he didn't want daughters. She's just glad that he didn't kill her and let her be a commoner. With the royal family was Thresh's younger sister, Thessia. They had a older brother but he died while they were small cubs.

"Your majesties. I have news from the Pridelands." Thresh started with a bow. Mako followed his lead and bowed after the higher ranked male.

"The Pridelands." Mheetu sneered. "What do they want."

Nala had a interest in her green eyes but masked it by focusing on her mate who was questioning their lieutenant.

"What does King Simba want."

Mako lifted her head and stepped up. "The king has found a mate and wishes for you and the queen to be at their cubs' presentation."

Nala looked up at that. She turned her head towards her mate. "I wouldn't mind. I get to visit my mother."

Malka wasn't happy with the idea but he would like to see who Simba picked as his mate since he couldn't have Nala. Plus it'll be great intel when his and his father's plan go off. "Alright. We'll leave at night. Thorn you and the guild are under my father's leadership until I return. Thresh, Thessia and Mako you're coming with us. Say your goodbyes because when the time comes I wait for no one. Dismissed."

Mako bowed before heading towards her and her mother's den. She was actually pretty excited about going to the Pridelands. But she wasn't expecting the turn around events, no one was.

 **...**

The sun rose high over the lush green plains of the Pridelands. Giving light for all creatures, great and small. Some stayed in the shadows as the others made a terk to the large mountain structure that stood in the middle of the kingdom. The sun lit up priderock as Simba stood looking over his kingdom. Ova flew to the peak and bowed. Simba dipped his head as some of the animals parted to let a mandril through.

The golden lion smiled once the primate climbed up."Rasiki, I'm glad you came."

The mandrill smiled, "Who else will come do de ceremony for de next rulers!"

A month after the announcement of Queen Kiara's pregnancy, Rafiki past away. But from departed friends, new friends are made. It'll be a while before Simba and Rasiki get to where the was with Rafiki but strong friendship there. And at the moment that's what matters.

Simba nodded and turn to walk towards a cave where Kiara laid with three cubs in her forepaws. One cub was a rich golden like it's father, the second was like it's mother, golden orange. The last cub was golden yellow. Rasiki smiled before performing the ceremony. By breaking a fruit and spreading it on the cubs' heads. This is a sign that they are blessed and will be protected. Next he sprinkled dust on the cubs' before picking up the golden cub. He didn't have to pick up the others, since they wasn't first born. Once back at the peak, the mandrill thrust the cub in the air for all the animals to see. The elephants trumpeted, the herd animals stomping as the monkies cheered. As a sun beam shined down the animals bowed, one by one.

In the main den everyone sat around the queen doting at the new heirs. Kiara thanked and conversed with everyone as much as she could. But in all her head was somewhere else, the crown heir was her and Simba's oldest cub. Their daughter, Princess Shia. She loved Simba and knew he wasn't anything like Malka but it's the thought that her daughter might be denied her birthright because of the gender she had no choice of being.

"Your highness!" Kiara looked up from her cubs to see Ova fly in. "The royalties from the Mountain Region is here."

Kiara pinned her ears. She knew about Simba inviting her parents but she haven't had a chance to talk to Vitani and Aria. Plus, what if her mother realised that she was wrong and tries to win Simba back. Simba noticed the glum expression on his mate's face.

The golden lion nuzzled Kiara with a resurring smile. "Don't worry. They know better to harm a alliance queen or anyone under my rule."

Kiara nodded even though that was beyond her worries.


	22. Chapter 22

**CandyCane21, you are right about the drama. Enjoy this sizzling chapter.**

Kiara left the triplets with Sarafina and Sarabi. While she left with Simba to greet her parents. Kovu and Sirius along with Sherise, Azjah and Dayaa went along with them and Tojo for support. The walk to the western border was longer than it should be. At least it felt that way, with all the emotions swirling through her head she wasn't focused on the path. But the terk to the border wasn't long enough.

"Well, well, well. You fret that I might take your queen _again_ and bring back up." the voice of her father laughed before his brown eyes landed on her and the humour left them.

The light orange furred lion that was besides Malka growled. "You got to be fucking kidding me! Your supposed to be dead!"

Everyone on the Pridelands side growled at the Mountain kingdom prince but quiet down from a small growl from the king. Simba then turned his narrowed gaze towards his supposed to be brother.

Malka raised a eye brow but before Simba could say anything he stepped forward, shaking his head. "You do know she's my property, Simba."

Sherise growled but quiet down when Simba stepped forward. The golden lion had a fire burning in his eyes. "The hell she is! Kiara's my mate and queen!"

Nala's eyes widened. She thought she'll come and ask for forgiveness. Thinking that he'll take him back. Apparently he didn't love her like he claimed. "Where's my mother."

Simba glared at her before turning to Tojo. "Escort them back."

Nala growled before stalking off towards priderock. "No need. I remember where I used live."

Sherise snarled before turning to walk besides her aunt. "I'll make sure that you do."

Simba watched his pride members lead Mountain royalties and their group to priderock before turning to Kiara. "Are you alright, love?"

Kiara smiled lovingly at Simba. "I'll be fine. Let's get back. I'm sure our bundles are giving Sarabi and Sarafina a hard time."

Simba didn't truly believe his mate but nodded anyway. The two nuzzled before heading back towards the kopje.

 **...**

Kiara entered the den to see Nala talking with Aria and Vitani. When Vitani's pale blue eyes landed on her sister she snarled before standing and striking Kiara across her face. Nala had a smirk on her muzzle as she felt a satisfying wave run through her veins. The peachy cream lioness turned her green eyes to her creamy furred daughter. But before she could say anything to Aria, her mother, Simba and Sherise ran over.

"What's going on here!" Simba growled. His orange eyes directed towards Nala.

Nala batted her eyelashes causing Kiara to growl and bare her teeth at her. "I only told my daughters the truth. That their sister stole them from me."

Kiara snarled, her claws out. "Only to protect them!"

Vitani growled but Aria stepped in between her sisters. "Protect us from being abused like you were?"

Kiara nodded. She straighten up and looked at Aria with truth and sorrow in her eyes. "Yes. I have been our father's scratching post. As well as our brother..."

"Damn straight! You had to be useful some way." Mheetu sneered.

"Hey!" everyone turned to a fluffed up Severus. His black eyes on the light orange lion. "That's my godmother you're talking to and the queen!"

Mheetu laughed before pushing the pale cream cub over. "Shut it twerp."

Kiara snarled before charging and slashed her brother across the face. When he turned to face his sister he had the same wound as Malka. A scar from his eye brow to his muzzle.

"Keep your filthy paws off him!" Kiara's roar echoed through the den and caused the triplets to fuss. She pinned her ears before rushing over to her cubs. She laid down and nuzzled them while giving them each soothing licks. "Shh. Shh. It's alright. Mommy's here."

The royal triplets stopped fussing and eventually fell back asleep. Mako was astounded by the loving voice Kiara had. After just hearing a bit of what she been through. She thought her sister would be a cold hearted bitch.

Malka cleared his throat before standing and heading towards the cave entrance. "We'll be staying for a while. Hope that's not a problem. If you need us, we'll be in my mother's old den when ever we visited."

Kiara ignored them only looking up when she felt a unfamiliar presence. She growled at the teen pale creamy brown lioness. "Shouldn't you be with your king and queen."

Mako sighed before sitting. "I had enough of my father."

Kiara's brown eyes widened. "Your..father?"

Mako nodded. "My mother is just a slave to him. I'm surprised he let me live. I heard about you and your other sisters. I suppose because I'm a commoner."

Kiara pinned her ears. "I'm sorry for being harsh."

Mako shook her head before smiling lightly. "It's alright. I'm Mako by the way." she moved her own brown eyes on the cubs. "If you don't mind me asking. What's their names?"

Kiara felt Simba lay besides her. She then smiled at her new sister before placing her golden daughter in the teen's paws. "That's our future queen. Shia."

Mako smiled at her niece. "She's beautiful."

Kiara felt pride and warmth before turning her attention to her sons. "The oldest boy is Kion and the last born is Kopa."

Mako smiled at her nephews. She felt that she had a bright future here. Of course she'll miss her mother but she'll never leave Malka. But she'll won't follow in her mother's pawprints and be stuck in her father's control.

 **...**

Night had befall the Pridelands. It has been hours since Vitani struck her sister and ran off. She had found a clove and hid there until she cleared her head. Do she regret attacking Kiara? No. She don't and she felt her actions wasn't even justified.

"Your father said you'll be here."

Vitani looked up from the grassy perch she was sitting on and growled at the apporching pale beige lion. "I don't know who you are. But I don't trust you."

Thresh chuckled before lying on a log perch across from the teen. "Well for starters, my name is Thresh. The pale beige lioness that's engaged to your brother is my older sister, Thessia. We had a brother but he died when we were really young. Our mother, Hera was the best thing in my life. She was also the most beautiful lioness I ever saw. She had cold blondish fur and unique but beautiful greyish eyes..."

"Enough!" Vitani roared standing to her paws. "What do you want!"

Thresh chuckled before sitting up. "Malka asked me to speak to you. About...you settling the score with your sister."

Vitani looked unsure but a nuzzle from Thresh made her snap her head towards the older lion. "What are you doing?"

Thresh purred before licking the light tanned teen's cheek. "How about I help you relax before you make your mind?"

Vitani looked away but if commenting adultery was one way to get back at Kiara then so be it. Vitani purred before thrusting her head into Thresh's auburn mane. "I'll comply."

Thresh smiled before circling the young lioness. Before the mating process began.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews. A lot is about to happen. Enjoy.**

Cayo woke to a nasty feeling. She looked at her tannish-brown mate that was sound asleep before standing and walked out of their cave that they shared with Udina, Vibe and Asha, who is currently pregnant with Nuka's cub. The rich brown lioness headed towards the water hole before she dragged herself to the new sherman's tree. When Cayo did reach the water hole she saw she wasn't the only one with the idea of a morning drink in mind.

"Vitani."

The light tanned teen lifted her head from the cool water and looked at the former future queen. "Cayo. I have been meaning to speak with you."

Cayo raised a eye brow. "Really? Do tell."

Vitani looked around before looking back at Cayo. "My father is staging a attack on the Pridelands. It should happen in a few days. Giving how Simba screwed you over, what you say? Join us?"

Cayo thought about it. The plan with the hyenas didn't work and she wanted to make Simba pay for humiliating her. "I am going to see Rasiki. Join me and we'll talk on the way."

Vitani nodded before turning to head towards the large baobab tree. "Deal."

Cayo smiled before the two walked off speaking in hushed tones about the details of Malka's plan.

 **...**

A pale orange cub with a sandy brown tuff on his head rolled his dark blue eyes. "Severus, come on!"

The pale cream cub glared at the younger male before turning his black eyes on the month old princes. "Kion? Kopa? Are you two alright?"

The golden orange cub groaned and rolled his bright green eyes. "If that creep up there stop rushing us, I'll be fine."

The second prince rolled his brown eyes. "Don't pay Kopa any mind. He's pretty grumpy because dad took Shia on a lesson without us."

A month old dark cream she-cub rolled her dark green eyes. "Shia's the future queen. She's in title to have lessons."

Kopa pinned his ears and slumped his head. "Still stinks."

Severus had a distance look as he thought about Kopa's attitude and his words. "Kiara wouldn't appreciate you being the way you are."

Kopa glared at his god brother. "How ya know?"

Severus turned and walked over to the princes and sighed. "I heard my parents talking. I also over heard Kiara tell Simba and others how abusive Malka and Nala were. Malka used to beat her because she was a female. Even took her right as heir away and gave it to your uncle."

Kopa's eyes widened. "Isn't Mheetu mom's younger brother?"

The dark cream she-cub, Tai groaned. "Ya think? So your attitude towards Shia is only continuing that awful cycle."

Kopa lowered his eyes as he processed Severus' words. It does explain why his mother has been on edge since he could remember. She also been avoiding him, now it made sense. He does have a dark brown mane tuff on his head and his grandfather's pelt along with his grandmother's eyes. Bad reminders of how much his mother been in hell.

The seven month old pale cream cub nudged Kopa. "Don't think too much about it."

Kopa nodded but in truth, he never be able to see things the same as before again.

 **...**

On the southern border was a small group of lions, two males and two females. The second oldest was a a three year old tawny cream furred lion. His pale brown mane blew in the afternoon breeze as he looked around their surroundings with confused greyish-blue eyes.

"Uncle Atari, are you sure we're going the right way?"

The eldest one among the group narrowed his purple eyes at the younger lion and his damn nephew. "Aden, if you ask that damn question again, I swear to the damn stars that I'll rip your freaking head off."

Aden gulped before nodding quickly to the pale tawny cream lion before snapping his head towards his giggling cousin. "I don't see anything funny, Aaliyah!"

A year and half creamy lioness with a brown tint in her fur laughed. Her purple eyes lighting up with amusement. "But I do."

The last member of the group, the youngest. A year old creamy gold teen lioness rolled her greenish-blue eyes. "Would you two shut up and mate already!"

Aden and Aaliyah shared a look of disgust before looking away causing Atari to laugh before bumping heads with the creamy gold teen.

"That was very good, Felicity."

Felicity nodded before looking ahead and gasped at sight of a mountain structure in the distance. "Wow. This is where your mate lives?"

Atari smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to see his beloved again. It's been so long and there's a lot they needed to catch up on. But he let that go to the back of his mind and focused on the apporching figures.

"King Simba." the pale tawny cream lion bowed.

Simba dipped his head. "No need for that. Kula is expecting you and Aaliyah."

Felicity looked around as Atari talked with the kingdom's ruler. When she saw they were moving she took a deep breath before following her group.


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, boys and girls. Thanks for the reviews, it it has come for this story to come to a end. The next chapter will be the last.**

Tai sat in between her father's dusty brown colour paws watching her mother embrace a lioness she never seen before. The dark cream she-cub shrunk back when purple eyes turned towards her.

Tiffu chuckled before walking over to her daughter. "Tai, honey. This is your Auntie Aaliyah."

Tai moved her dark green eyes from the teen lioness to her mother. "How come I am just meeting her?"

The dark cream lioness smiled before looking at her sister. "Do you wish to explain?"

The creamy teen chuckled before shaking her head. "Not at the moment. But before I go home I'll tell you the story. Deal?"

Tai nodded before running off to find her finds. Leaving her parents and aunt smiling at her small retreating form.

 **...**

Simba awoke to a nuzzle from his mate and queen. He licked Kiara's neck with a purr and said, "Morning Love."

Kiara smiled and purred, "Morning my dear."

Simba was about to say something when Ova flew in frantic.

"Your Highness's!" Ova cried as she landed infornt of the king and queen.

Simba sat up with a small roarish yawn before facing the egret with concern. "Ova, calm down and tell us what's wrong?"

As Ova taking deep breathes Kiara sat up too.

Ova flapped her wings to get airborne and cried, "I seen an unknown pride of lions and they have Cayo. It's War!"

Simba and Kiara looked at each other before Simba stood and looked at his rising mate. "Kiara. Rally the pride."

Kiara nodded and ran out of the den under priderock where they were to gather the pride. While Simba left to find Tojo. He didn't have to look long because Tojo and Kovu were at the bottom of priderock talking.

"Tojo!" Simba yelled as he ran to the lions.

Once the golden lion got to them he told them what Ova said. Not long after Kiara and the pride came walking over and they all set out to meet the unknown lions. The two prides met in the middle of the savannah. When Draco saw who was the at the front of the unknown pride he growled.

"Father."

Everyone looked over at the young pale white lion. Simba turned to his pride member with narrowed orange eyes.

"Your father? Did you know about this!"

Voldemort stepped up with Cayo by his side. Nuka smirked before walking towards his cousin.

"No. But we did."

Simba growled, Kiara pinned her ears and nuzzled him to get he to quiet down.

Cayo saw this and growled. So did Nala she walked from the Pridelands side to stand by Nuka who was in the middle of the two sides.

"Don't any of you see how wrong this is! He's was mated with me and now he's mated with my daughter."

Sherise snarled and bared her teeth. "You're just jealous. Jealous and mad you choose the wrong lion and now you came back to see Simba moved on and found someone worth his love. Someone better than you!"

Nala growled before moving her green eyes to her mother who stepped up with confusion in her blue eyes.

"Nala is this true? Do you regret leaving with Malka?"

Nala turned her head and saw Malka exit from the crowd with his father and Thorn on his flank. She now realised that whatever she still feels for Simba is cub play. The peachy cream lioness growled as she snapped her hate filled eyes on her mother and Pridelanders. "Regardless. Malka is more of lion than Simba will ever be. After all...Simba did run leaving us to the tyranny of his uncle. Simba doesn't deserve to be king."

Sarafina thought on the words her daughter spoken and realized that this is not her daughter anymore. The dark cream lioness stepped back, shaking her head. "No, this isn't right and you are no longer my daughter."

Malka shook his head before glaring at Simba. "See Simba. You're just like your uncle. Turning family against one another."

Simba growled loudly. "Who's really like Scar? Me or you? After all...I didn't kill my brother."

Malka's brown eyes went wide as he roared. "Attack!"

Malka charged and attacked Simba. Sending the kings into a bloody battle of teeth and claws. Kiara turned to run towards priderock. She needed to protect her cubs. But she didn't get far because Nala rammed into her daughter, sending the golden orange queen across the ground. When Kiara stood she growled and swiped at her mother and pounced on the peachy cream lioness, but Nala kicked Kiara off in her stomach with claws out. Kiara staggered to the ground gasping in pain. Nala laughed as she stalked the injured lioness going for the kill.

 **...**

Simba hit the ground with large thud. Malka had tackled him from the side. Causing his vision to be blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Simba!"

Tojo roared before hitting the lioness on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the golden orange lion over his friend and king. With a snarl he pounced, but Malka saw him in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to grab Tojo in mid pounce by the throat. Tojo couldn't breath as Malka pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins. Tojo could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see Malka walking over. He wanted to say something but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Eventually, he lost the battle and his eyes fell close.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the sadly the last chapter. But a sequel will be up very soon. Also I apologise for any future deaths. The song used is Tears of a Angel by RyanDan.**

Sherise hit a pale lioness across her face, sending the older female across the ground. She growled waiting for her opponent to attack again. When the pale lioness went to charge, Sherise lifted her head at the sound of a loud roar. Her brown eyes widened when she saw Malka grab Tojo by his throat. From where she was she saw the life drain from the pale golden lion. Something right, there and then snapped. Tojo had been the uncle Malka never was. It was hard for her to adjust to a new home without her father and knowing her best friend was in the clutches of her tyranny parents.

The pale lioness snarled and charged. Sherise turned her head in time and smashed her head into the ground before snapping the lioness' throat. Panting, Sherise charged towards the laughing golden orange lion. She pounced on her uncle, taking the Mountain king by surprise.

"This is for all the innocence and lives you took!" Sherise growled and bared her teeth before slashing Malka's throat.

"Father!" Mheetu roared. The light orange furred lion went to run at his cousin but he was tackled by James.

The pale cream lion sneered. "You will not lay a paw on her. Now leave while allow you to leave."

Mheetu glared before standing and ran off roaring, signalling his pride to retreat.

 **...**

Nala was prepared to kill her daughter but before she could lower her paw, the peachy cream lioness was knocked away from the golden orange lioness. Nala shook her head to growl at the creamy gold teen that stood between her and Kiara.

"Get out of my way!"

Felicity shook her head before glaring at Nala. "No. You will not harm her." she then turned to Kiara. "Can you move?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. But someone needs to go after the cubs. Vibe went after them."

Nala roared. "Neither of you will be going to their rescue!"

Felicity took a protective stance in front of Kiara but she didn't have to attack because Sarabi and Sarafina pounced on Nala. "Go!" Sarafina roared.

Felicity quickly looked Kiara over and knew immediately that it had to be her to save the cubs. She glanced at the queen was again to see some of the Pridelander lionesses had come to Kiara's aid. Felicity followed Vibe's and another scent to a nearby cliff side. Felicity gasped before apporching the white lion.

"Vibe! Step away from the cub!"

Vibe laughed before raising his paw over the shaking golden princess. "I kill this cub, I would have astabished a treaty that your father were too of a coward to accomplish."

"My father is a wonderful leader. More than you would ever be!" Felicity defended.

Vibe sneered in disgust. "Your father is a disgrace to leadership everywhere! He's a damn fag!"

Felicity's eyes went blank before she growled and pounced on Vibe. Her greenish-blue eyes and body full of rage.

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

 _Stop every clock_

 _Stars are in shock_

Felicity and Vibe fought for blood. Felicity had pent up anger for the white furred lion that fueled his adrenaline. Vibe was just upsessesed but to take out the lead family of the Normandy pride. But as the fight went on, Felicity's adrenaline rush was dying out. Felicity knew it was loosing battle but she was determined to make this fight unforgettable. She latched her sharp teeth on Vibe's left ear and tour a notch in it. Vibe roared in pain before hitting Felicity across the face, sending the creamy gold teen over the edge. Vibe growled before looking over the edge. Felicity's eyes widened as she cling the side of the gorge. As she looked into her grandfather's General eyes, she knew she was done.

"You should thank me. Now you can be free of that abomination you call father or rather father _s_..."

Vibe was about to reach down when a mutiple roars reached his ears. The white lion turned his attention from Felicity to over his shoulder to see Kiara and some of the Pridelanders heading this way.

"We're not finished here!"

Kiara ignored the white lion's retreating form before looking over the edge and gasped.

"Felicity!"

 _The river will flow to the sea_

 _I wont let you fly_

 _I wont say goodbye_

Felicity could feel her claws slipping. She looked up and saw Kiara reaching for her. The golden orange lioness' brown eyes widened as she watched the young lioness slip further down.

"Give me your paw! I'll save you!"

Felicity tried to reach a paw up but she felt herself slip further. Her claws were trying to grip but it only caused her to slip even further down the cliff face.

 _I wont let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

Felicity tried to grip but her claws finally gave, causing the teen to fall into the raging waters below.

 _So hold on Be strong_

 _Everyday on we'll go_

 _I'm here, dont you fear_

 _Little one dont let go_

 _(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

"Nooo!"

The golden orange queen reached over to try to save her to only be pulled back and into the chest of her mate.

"I'm sorry Kiara." Simba nuzzled Kiara before looking at his daughter who was with Sherise. "Are you okay, Shia?"

The crowned princess nodded but everyone could clearly see she was shaken up. Aaliyah had her head and ears low, tears fell from her purple eyes.

The journey to the Normandy pride is going to be a long one.


End file.
